


Mating Instincts

by cherryflesh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Claiming, Developing Relationship, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Fingerfucking, First Time, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Marking, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, This Quickly Became a Moral Story About the Importance of Proper Lubrication, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryflesh/pseuds/cherryflesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When facing off with two Jedis Darth Maul caught the scent of his mate and gladly cuts down the older one to claim the younger... but that didn't quite go as planned. This story takes place after Savage Opress has gotten his brother back and they have kidnapped Obi-Wan so that Maul finally can claim him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS (again): This story will contain non-consensual sex (non-con, which is another word for rape. Because that might be a dark part of the Dark Side? Anyway.) as well as sex with dubious consent (dub-con). It might eventually include male pregnancy. And also BEWARE SPOILERS of basically anything Darth Maul-related.
> 
> Author's Note: Alright, so I have taken some obvious liberties with canon so regard this as AU. First of all, I know Mother Talzin really gave Maul metal legs. In my story she gave him his real ones back. Because of, you know, the penis. Huzzah! Also, I have made some changes to Dathomirian culture. So. Yes. Enjoy! Please review if you would like to see more!

"Satisfied?"

Maul turned his burning stare on his smirking brother. Savage hit the final button on the panel and the ship accelerated into space. Just moments before they had secured Obi-Wan Kenobi in one of the ship's quarters, emptying the room before leaving the unconscious man. Maul stretched his legs in front of him, allowing himself to be pleased at their return. Mother Talzin had been generous, healing his damaged mind and body both when Savage brought him to her. His lips stretched into a horrible grin as his thoughts went to his prisoner. _My ill-behaved mate._

"I am about to be."

Savage nodded and regarded him in silence, until Maul narrowed his eyes at him and he raised his hands in mock surrender.

"I believe you," he said, then hesitated. "You have finally found your mate. That alone is a blessing for one of our kind."

"I found him years ago," Maul replied, his voice hoarse with simmering rage. He clenched the handles of the pilot chair until his claws marked the metal. "And he betrayed me."

"You seek revenge, as is your right. But you make a mistake if you seek your revenge and your mate in one place." Maul snarled at him and Savage held up his hands again. They were silent for a moment.

"You fear I will kill him," Maul said at last, somewhat calmer now.

"No. I fear you will destroy him." Maul started to reply, then paused and inhaled deeply.

"He is awake."

* * *

Obi-Wan slowly came to, reality trickling back into his mind like liquid. Beneath him, a bed. Above him, grey metal ceiling. In the distance he perceived the background humming of engines and a faint sensation of movement. _I'm on a ship._ He sat up, looking around the small room. Nothing remarkable, just the four walls and one door. He patted his clothes and found nothing. _My lightsaber…_ Casting around for memories of the previous night, he recalled a face with a striking resemblance to an old enemy, long dead. Shaking his head, he rubbed his jaw and smiled at the mental question mark when his fingertips encountered only skin. _Still haven't gotten used to life without my beard._

The door slid open with a hiss and he stood, getting ready. His mind leaped forward like feelers, gently probing around using the force… and he staggered back, shocked when he felt a very familiar dark presence. Moments later Darth Maul entered the room.

Obi-Wan couldn't keep himself from staring. It's shock, he tried to tell himself. The truth was that many years ago he had felt a twinge of something that his Jedi nature had been quick to suppress. He remembered well when the mere presence of this single man had been enough to make the princess and her small army choose another way in, and he had taken a stand beside his master. Against a Sith Lord. But there was something else. And it had taken all Obi-Wan's Jedi training to quell the rush of fear and excitement. Now, many years later, it felt exactly the same.

"Maul!" He clamped his mouth shut, disliking his own reaction.

"Obi-Wan." Maul smiled, and Obi-Wan had to force himself to stay put and not retreat a step. "It's been a long time." Obi-Wan, sensing the rage in the other man, steeled himself as Maul paced around him. Circling him.

"You look… better than I thought you would...?" Obi-Wan said and felt Maul stop right behind him, like a dark prescence. He could feel the other man's body heat as he towered above him.

"Such a smart mouth, little jedi." Maul leaned in and Obi-Wan felt his hot breath against his ear. "I will enjoy using it." The skin of Obi-Wan's neck turned a dark shade of red and Maul chuckled. A moment later Obi-Wan struck out, but the Nightbrother dodged the blow easily and delivered a sharp kick against his lower back that sent him sprawling. Obi-Wan coughed and rolled to his feet.

"I forgot you got your legs back." The defiant spark in his eyes lit the fires of vengeance in Maul once again and the Nightbrother charged him, easily overpowering him, pressing him up against the wall and pinning his hands above his head.

"Considering what I am going to do to you," Maul hissed. "You might want to hold your tongue." A growl rose in his throat and he bent bit down on the tender skin of Obi-Wan's neck, causing him to cry out. He didn't let go, but bit down harder and held his struggling victim in an iron grip. In the end Obi-Wan stopped resisting and went limp, and then Maul's bite turned into a soothing lick.

"What are you going to do?" Obi-Wan hated the tremble in his voice, but the shock of being bitten had filled him with strange feelings that he somehow failed to temper with usual Jedi discipline. Maul pressed himself against him, slowly and firmly, until he felt his huge erection against his stomach.

"Let me tell you a story," Maul said, his voice soft and deadly against Obi-Wan's ear. "A Sith Lord turned his back on his Dathomirian heritage at an early age, as was appropriate. But on one fateful mission he caught the scent of his mate…" He gave the sensitive earlobe a tug with his teeth. "…and he rushed to claim him. The only one standing between them was an old Jedi Master." Obi-Wan felt him smile against his skin. "He was quickly disposed of."

"I think I remember this story. Happy ending, right?" Obi-Wan pressed his lips together, fearing the consequences of his smart-mouth reply. Strong, claw-tipped fingers grasped his chin and forced him to look at his captor.

"Oh yes…" Maul hissed. "The story is about to have a very happy ending." Obi-Wan swallowed hard. He didn't want to know what Maul was going to do to him… and mate? He had to be mistaken.

"We are not of the same species," he tried to reason. "How could I possibly be your mate?"

"Species or race doesn't matter."

"I'm a man!"

"Yes." Maul's upper lip curled in a snarl. "When I first caught your scent I intended to be gentle…" The grip on Obi-Wan's chin eased a little and a clawed thumb traced his jawline. "… so soft… so breakable…" Then the grip tightened again. "But I will have my revenge from you. Bruise by bruise, drop by drop of your blood…"

Fear rushed through Obi-Wan, but when he tried to summon the Force to banish it he couldn't reach it. It wouldn't come. He began to tremble, reaching for it desperately and found only darkness. "You are wasting your time, little mate." Maul inhaled deeply of his scent. "But your fear smells delicious."

"Y-you're going to…" Obi-Wan couldn't bear to finish the sentence.

"Breed you? Oh yes." Maul's voice was almost tender, making the words all the more horrifying. "I could string you up, naked and bent over, and use you a few times a day." Obi-Wan shook his head, pale with fear. Without the Force to help him distance himself from it, he wondered if he would be able to stand it. Pain, passion and fear… all trademarks of the Dark Side, all Sith. "I could strip you naked and let you go… turn the ship into a mating hunt ground. A traditional Dathomirian Mating Hunt ends, for a successful hunter, with a mating frenzy." Maul ground his erection against the frightened Jedi. "Do you think you would survive it?"

In truth Maul had no intention of killing Obi-Wan. Killing ones mate was just not done. But he needed to be punished. Thoroughly dominated. Already the close proximity had begun to affect them; Maul becoming more aggressive and demanding and Obi-Wan intimidated… and surprisingly smart-mouthed. But Maul was surprised at the level of protectiveness he felt towards Obi-Wan already. Part of him enjoyed the fear rising from the Jedi as a delectable perfume, reveled in the prelude of his revenge. But he had to quell the other part, the part that wanted to soothe and calm him, ensure him that he would come to no harm. The Dathomirian part of him was new and he found it difficult to control.

Obi-Wan had begun to shake again, no doubt imagining just how nightmarish things Maul could do to him. Maul took a step back and let go of his wrists. Obi-Wan stood straight but his face was an open book. Fear rolled off him like waves. Maul watched him impassively.

"Strip," he commanded. "When I get back you will be naked. Feel free to take a few minutes to contemplate what I will do to you if you don't obey me."

Then he left, and Obi-Wan was alone.

* * *

"I trust the claiming went well?"

"There has been no claiming yet – as you no doubt already know," Maul replied tersely. Savage nodded.

"I suspected as much. My advice to you is to do nothing irrevocable. Take care that you don't approach a point of no return."

"What are you talking about?" What was this? Did his brother speak from experience?

"I'm telling you to do no more damage than you can repair." Maul contemplated this in silence before returning to the prisoner's quarters and his mate. When he stepped inside Obi-Wan arose from were he was sitting on the bed. Naked. Maul smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When facing off with two Jedis Darth Maul caught the scent of his mate and gladly cuts down the older one to claim the younger... but that didn't quite go as planned. This story takes place after Savage Opress has gotten his brother back and they have kidnapped Obi-Wan so that Maul finally can claim him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, more smut! Please review if you would like to see more! It's sugar for my muses! ;)

Obi-Wan fought the urge to cover himself with his hands, feeling utterly vulnerable in his naked state. Especially since Maul was watching him with burning intensity, as if branding him with his white-hot glare. When he advanced Obi-Wan retreated, unable to help himself.

”Wait!” He held up his hands, grateful that he had bitten back the ’please’ that threatened to spill out. Maul’s predatory stride slowed to a halt and he tilted his head, waiting for Obi-Wan to continue. It had sounded so logical in his head, but five feet away from being ravaged by  Sith Lord logic was suddenly hard to apply. He swallowed hard. ”There must be something we could… I-I mean, we have to be able to reach some form of understanding-I..!” It sounded ridiculous when said out loud and judging from the vaguely amused expression on Maul’s face, he thought so too. Obi-Wan glanced down at the growing bulge in the dark robes and shivered. Maul noticed his gaze and raised his chin proudly, lip curling in a snarl that made Obi-Wan avert his eyes quickly. ”I have never… I mean, I haven’t..!”

Maul walked closer and Obi-Wan retreated until his back hit the wall behind him. In a flash Maul had his hands on the wall on either side of him, effectively trapping him.

”You have never what?” The velvet whisper was a finger down his spine. Maul’s face was so close that he could see all the details in those wild eyes; the yellow irises framed with red with the tiny pinprick of darkness that was his pupil.

”I’ve never…” Obi-Wan licked his lips, trying to find some inner balance and failed. ”…been with a man…” Rehearsed in his mind only minutes ago, it had been a logical reason to present to not rush any mating acts that Maul might have in mind, thus buying Obi-Wan som time. Voiced out loud it suddenly seemed like an intimate confession between lovers.

”Are you asking me to be gentle?” There was cruel amusement in the question, but just a hint of something else that Obi-Wan couldn’t indentify. _Yes please yes..!_ Obi-Wan was taken aback by his own reactions to the question, but the impulse to throw himself at the warrior’s mercy and trust him with his body. But he held back, reminding himself that the man before him was a ruthless Sith Lord and would show no mercy anyone, least of all a Jedi.

”I’m asking for more time,” he replied instead. Maul stared at him, and in the yellow depths Obi-Wan sensed old pain and shadowed scars. Then the moment was gone and the gaze hardened.

”You were granted _years_ , little jedi.” A clawed hand landed on his naked hip like a vice and Obi-Wan jumped when another slid behind him to cup his ass. ”Now I will have what is mine.” A finger delved into the cleft of his ass and gave his opening a firm stroke. Obi-Wan gasped loudly and clenched and Maul growled in response. Panic made Obi-Wan’s self-control crumble and he grabbed fistfuls of the black robes, trying to squirm away from the probing fingers and yet somehow only managed to move himself closer to Maul, right up against his broad chest.

”No! Wait!” He sucked in a wailing breath as the tip of the claw traced the sensitive skin. ” _Please!_ ”  A strong arm encircled him and pressed him harder against the warrior’s body. Maul bent down and nudged Obi-Wan’s head to the side, then started licking his neck firmly. His chest vibrated with a low rumble. Some part of Obi-Wan found it soothing and it is the paradox of emotions that this fact only increased his fear.

As Obi-Wan’s struggles became more desperate, the urge to dominate overtook Maul, heightened by his need for revenge. He grabbed Obi-Wan by the back of his neck and forced him to accept a bruising kiss before throwing him to the floor. He craned his neck, recalling the feeling of shock at the betrayal years ago, the disappearing image of his young mate as he himself tumbled down the schack as his world faded to black. He knelt beside the naked man, grabbing him by the neck again and held him to the ground. No mercy.

”Obi-Wan Kenobi…” He tasted the name, breathed in the scent of fear from the terrified man on the floor. ”Now begins your punishment, and when you have suffered as I have, you will be grateful for the priviledge of being a Nightbrother’s mate.” He imagined ramming his cock into the virgin hole, imagined leaving the innocent Jedi naked and bruised on the floor with blood and seed smeared across those firm buttocks…

”Brother.”

Maul roared and stood, glaring at Savage who was standing in the doorway with his arms across his chest.

”You _dare_ intrude? At this time?” The threat ran as a deadly undercurrent in ever word and Savage bowed his head.

”It is not my intention to intrude. But you are about to make a mistake.” Savage spoke in a low voice, calm and precise.

”Mistake?!” Maul was pacing and at Savage’s statement he advanced on him, intent on disposing of the intruding male. Savage held his hands up to show the lack of weapons.

”Listen,” he urged. ”I have not come to intrude, or to steal your mate from you.” Maul stopped and they stared at each other in silence. Savage was the first to break the stare. ”Look at you mate! Look!” Maul turned slowly to look at Obi-Wan, who had scrambled away into a corner, covering himself with a sheet from the bed. ”He is terrified.” Maul’s lip curled in a sneer.

”He should be.”

”He is your mate. If you plan to keep him, you have to calm yourself. Remember what I said, don’t break what you can’t repair.” After a moment of silence Maul nodded.

”Your councel is wise. No leave.” The last words were spoken with slightly more intensity and his brother had the good grace to take the hint. With one last look he left, and Maul turned to Obi-Wan.

”Now, where were we?” He advanced on the frightened Jedi, who scrambled to his feet, clutching the sheet like a lifeline. ”Ah yes, your punishment.” Obi-Wan shook his head, once again retreating until his back hit the wall.

”What about what your brother said?” His tone was desperate and Maul stopped and pretended to consider it.

”I have a deal for you, little jedi,” he said, advancing more slowly now, stopping only a feet from Obi-Wan so that they were almost touching. ”You want more time. Mating instincts can not be denied, so I am afraid I can’t grant you that. Unless…” Obi-Wan hated himself for the small ray of hope in his chest. ”You might be able to hold off the inevitable for a few days if you satisfy me quickly enough using other means.”

Obi-Wan blinked, trying to decipher this message. He himself was a part of the Jedi school of training that supported celibacy, and even when that hadn’t been a strict rule anymore after he had become a Jedi Master he had just not had the urge to pursue sexual stimulation with another. This unfortunately meant that he had little or no knowledge about the subject except for the basics. But from what he could tell Maul’s message was that if Obi-Wan could make him ejaculate before actually penetrating him, then that would buy him some time. He licked his lips, worried that he might be able to do it. On the other hand, the alternative would be… his thoughts shied away from that particular area. No. He could do this.

”Alright. So, um, what- I mean…”

Maul watched him, pleasantly surprised that the Jedi had taken the bait. It didn’t strictly buy him more time, and certainly not a lot of it considering how many times a day they would mate. But he had recognised the truth of his brother’s words and this was a way to mete out his revenge in smaller doses, so as to not destroy his mate completely. He waved his hand.

”Begin.” He regarded Obi-Wan coolly, wondering what he would do. He had expected at least a hand on his swollen crotch, but was taken aback when the other closed the distance and kissed him. It was a gentle kiss filled with hesitation but felt oh, so sweet and made some primal part of him purr. Unable to resist the invitation, he pulled Obi-Wan against him and deepened the kiss. They continued this kiss, and soon the only sounds in the room was Obi-Wan’s soft moans, Maul’s harsh grunts and the wet sounds of battling tongues. Maul pushed him up against the wall, breaking the kiss. Growling, he locked eyes with the startled Jedi and bashed his horns against the wall, scraping it.

”Enough! Turn around and drop the sheet.” Obi-Wan’s eyes widened in alarm as he realised exactly how problematic their deal was. He placed his hands on Maul’s chest, caressing him through the fabric, then managed to get his hands inside. The skin was so much hotter than his own and his breath hitched. ”Not fast enough.” Maul’s voice was low and soft in his ear and he shook his head, frantically looking for the right opening in the robes… there! His hand found the thick erection and his lips parted in shock. It was massive..! Much too big to ever fit inside him. He pushed the fear away and focused on the smooth, warm skin, the heat of it, the slick wetness at the head… Maul had gone very still, only a faint, steady rumble in his chest as the other’s fingers explored the new territory.

”Move your hand!” he ordered at last, his voice hoarse. ”Harder!” he snapped when Obi-Wan began a much too gentle movement. ”That’s it!” He fucked the hand violently biting down on Obi-Wan’s neck until the man whimpered. But the hand never stilled and in the end Maul roared and came, shredding the sheet with his claws.

 

* * *

 

In the pilot chair Savage wondered if he could find a spot on the ship where he would not be able to hear them.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Um. I hope I didn't promise any plot in this chapter, because it turned out to be slashy smut! So. Well. *scratches head* Enjoy? I promise to bring in both Savage and plots in the next chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And speaking of Savage, I've been so inspired with this story that I'm toying with the idea of giving Savage a mate as well - so I'm inviting you all to take the one-question poll on my profile at fanfiction.net (where I have been crossposting this story)! Who would you like to see as Savage Opress' mate? Please let me know what you think: http://www.fanfiction.net/u/3141896/cherryflesh
> 
> The poll is right on top of the profile. :)

Obi-Wan didn’t move as the Sith Lord’s muscled chest heaved against his as Maul’s breathing slowly returned to normal. He didn’t dare; the claws that had shredded the sheet now held his hips. Slowly and carefully he let go of the softening cock and eased his shaking hands out of the black robes. Thoughts were running wild without actually being thoughts – more like delayed reactions. These were precious seconds of calm. _Think think think! You’ve bought time, so use it!_

But nothing came to him. No bright ideas, not even a hint of an escape plan.

He jerked as a hand grasped the back of his neck. Not hard, just applying enough pressure for him to realise he was meant to kneel down. After a very brief inner struggle, he sank down and the hand stroked his neck. The approval felt good and he bit his lip. _What’s happening to me?_

”Clean up the mess.”

_Clean up the what..?_ When he realised what Maul meant he blinked several times and straightened up, placing his still unsteady hands on the muscled thighs. Part of him was oh so curious about the thick lenght he had handled a minute ago, and he really wanted to see it. Another part dreaded the sight. Not wanting to make Maul impatient, he parted the folds of the robe and couldn’t hold back an intake of breath. His face colored as he stared. Strong, claw-tipped fingers sifted through his hair in an almost soothing gesture.

_Of course he would be tattooed everywhere. They’re probably covering his entire body._

His cock was long and thick and adorned in the same bold red and black patterns that covered his face. It was also slimy, covered with drops of pearly seed. Obi-Wan picked up a shred of white sheet from the floor, trying not to feel intimidated, trying not to think about that Maul wanted to mate with him, and what that would entail… feigning courage, grasped the wet cock and began drying off the wet spots on his robes first, working towards the thick length…

”Ah-ah.” Maul sounded amused and Obi-Wan stopped and looked up at him, confused. ”With your _tongue_.” Obi-Wan’s mouth dropped open and Maul grinned down at him, malevolent, gloating. The cock, already half-hard, pulsed in Obi-Wan’s hand and he turned his attention back to it. _He wants me to lick him clean?_  The thought send a shocking wave of arousal through him when he expected burning humiliation. Suddenly he found that he was aching to know what he tasted like, despite his hesitation, despite his fear. And in some warped way it made it easier knowing that he didn’t have a choice. He wetted his upper lip with the tip of his tongue and leaned in. Maul’s warmer body radiated heat and his scent was… intoxicating. Musky with a spicy understone that made him wonder what the skin would taste like.

Slowly, he gave the side of the wet cock a tentative lick, pausing to taste. The fluid was salty, but not unpleasant. He put his mouth on it, licking along the length, and there was a spicy aftertaste from his skin that made his tongue tingle. Focusing on cleaning away the seed, he licked and suckled where he could, alarmed that the thick member seemed to pulse and grow beneath his ministrations. So much so that when he deemed it clean enough, it was rock hard again, the ridges on the underside flared and prominent. He looked up at Maul, finding that the Sith Lord was watching him intently.

 

* * *

 

It took all of Maul’s hard-won self-control to keep from grabbing the Jedi’s head and fucking that hungry little mouth of his. That first curious lick… but he took care to allow the exploration. Why he didn’t quite now; he had two agendas that were in constant war with each other. He wanted to break the jedi, to have him terrified and humiliated at his feet. Bleeding. Completely at his mercy. And another part _invested_ in him, grooming him as a mate would.

This was a dangerous middle ground. Dealing out shards of revenge while simultaneously trying to soothe the pain he caused. Always so very close to give into the bloodthirst and rip the smaller man to shreds. He leered down at Obi-Wan, grabbing the base of his cock and rubbing the tip against his cheek, causing the man’s face to color slightly.

”New choice, little jedi,” he said softly. ”Keep using that talented mouth of yours, or turn around now and I will attempt to claim you gently.”

He stared into those clear, blue eyes, quitely reading the feelings in the expressive face. The fear and doubt in trembling wet lips and shallow breaths… but also a tantalizing hint of arousal in those half-lidded eyes.

_He’s tempted._

In the end Obi-Wan dropped his gaze and opened his mouth for him. Maul closed his eyes, tilted his head back and exhaled a growl as he sank into that warm wetness. His nostrils flared and another malevolent grin twisted his lips. _How interesting… my little jedi likes servicing me._ He enjoyed it for a few more minutees, gritting his teeth to keep himself from spilling into the hungry mouth. Then he grasped his hair and pulled him off, pleased by the confused look and wet, swollen lips.

”Get up,” he ordered and stepped back, allowing Obi-Wan to rise on shaky legs. ”Get on the bed.”

”I-wha-” Obi-Wan shifted nervously, looking from the bed to Maul. ”Why? You said…”

”I won’t fuck you just yet.” He disrobed and Obi-Wan fell silent, sitting down on the bed. Maul noticed with some amusement that he covered his erection with his hands. He walked over and crouched over the bed with one knee on the mattress, putting a hand on Obi-Wan’s thin chest and pushing him down on his back. Obi-Wan let himself be pushed down, although stiffly, and watched Maul with a wary look in his eyes.

”So what are you going to do?” he whispered. Maul tilted his head and leaned in close, inhaling his scent.

”I’m going to explore my new property,” he replied, tracing his pale skin with his fingertips, mindful not to cut him with his claws. ”Look at you. Soft… pink… breakable. I’m amazed that you still live.” He touched his chest and pinched a rosy nipple, making it redden.

”I’m not your property!” Obi-Wan gasped out. ”I’m your prisoner!”

”That too.” Maul picked up his prisoner’s hand, examining his nails and hummed. No claws to speak of, no basic weapons. ”You have been a prisoner of the Jedi Council all your life, shackled by their rules.” He let go of the hand and moved to the erection, hidden by one pale hand that he swatted away without a second thought. Curious, took the stiff organ in hand and Obi-Wan’s whole body jerked. _This pale shade of pink, growing darker at the tip. Interesting._

”Oh!” Obi-Wan drew a shuddering breath when Maul began to jerk him off. ”No more than you have been a prisoner of your Master.” Maul snarled and overextended the strokes, causing Obi-Wan to moan from the pain, pushing uselessly at Maul’s hand to get him to let go.

”My Master cast me aside when I failed my mission.” His voice was full of seething hatred, but Obi-Wan didn’t cringe away from him. ”After what _you_ did.”

Instead Obi-Wan struggled to sit up and face him.

”That would mean that you are no longer a Sith Lord, and if that is so then I have freed you from those shackles,” he said, face inches from Maul’s, who had stilled his hand. ”Don’t ask me to regret that.” Silence stretched out between them, tense as a rubber band, and just as prone to snapping. Maul reached out as a striking snake, grabbing his face in a vice grip.

”You think you can push me, little jedi? You wouldn’t survive the punishment a Dathomirian would inflict on a disobedient mate.” Obi-Wan tried to jerk his face free, failed and snarled back anyway.

”First of all, I didn’t disobey you, I just disagreed with you. Second of all, I will never obey you blindly.” He took a deep breath, trying to ignore the clawtip currently digging into his jaw, making it very painful to speak. ”And lastly, you don’t want that.”

”Is that so?” Maul’s voice was soft and deadly, but it lacked the murderous edge. Without warning he let go of Obi-Wan’s face and bit off the claw on his forefinger. ”Come here, then. I shall give you what you deserve.” Obi-Wan made a startled sound when Maul grabbed him and maneuvered him so that he straddled Maul’s lap, pushing their erections together. Sitting like that they were almost of one height, Maul being only slightly taller. He pressed his claw-less finger inside Obi-Wan’s mouth. ”Suck. Get it wet.” Obi-Wan started to say something, rather clumsily with a finger holding his tongue down. ”Oh, go on. You’re good at it.” Obi-Wan blushed, but closed his lips around the digit, sucking obediently until Maul removed it with a wet sound.

 

* * *

 

Obi-Wan’s mind reeled from the effort of keeping himself calm. Deathly afraid and unbearably aroused. He leaned in pressed his lips to Maul’s, first hesitantly, then more insistent as it somehow served to keep his crumbling world somewhat upright. He put his arms around Maul’s neck, relieved when the other encircled him with his own. He didn’t mind the strong hands coming to rest on his behind; he did mind, however, the wet finger circling his opening. He stiffened, trying to move away from it and only succeeding in rubbing his erection against Maul’s.

”Maul…” he whispered into the other’s mouth, putting all his worry into one syllable.

”Exploring my property,” Maul said, voice low and intimate. He gave Obi-Wan’s bottom lip a sharp nip. ”Relax that muscle.” Obi-Wan tried, he really did, but when he felt the fingertip go inside he tensed up and clenched. Pain flared and he bit back a whimper. _If a fingertip hurts like this, how will it feel when he actually…_ Trying, and failing, to block out the mental image he squeezed his eyes shut against the pain. A strong hand grasped his cock and caressed it firmly, and the confusing sensations sent his mind reeling once again. When a thumb gave the head a swift stroke the finger in his ass pushed deeper and he squirmed.

”Please pull it out. Maul? Please!” he whispered frantically, reaching around and fumbling to grab his wrist.

”No.” Maul looked so concentrated and he could feel the finger moving inside him, and it burned but mostly it felt strange and humiliating. His opening couldn’t stop spasming around the invading digit and every time he clenched it hurt like hell, which only heightened the anxiety.

And then Maul found something that made him yell out as completely new sensation rippled through him. A delicious mix of pain and pleasure.

”There it is,” Maul grunted, massaging the spot mercilessly.

”Oh! Wait-wait-wait..! No!” He twisted wildly in Maul’s grip, but he was stuck. ”Ooooh! Oh please! What are you- ooooh!” He tried to get away but ended up clinging to Maul’s chest, whispering desperate pleas in his ear, brokenly stuttering as his world came undone. Maul came at the same time, biting into Obi-Wan’s neck as he pressed their bodies together.

Afterwards Obi-Wan went limp and still, but for his still trembling body.

 

* * *

 

 

Maul licked the mark on his neck, chest rumbling in a steady growl. He gently eased his finger out and stroked the spasming opening. _Deliciously tight and unused. Without preparations, mating will be excruciating for him._ He was surprised to find that he cared. When noticing that Obi-Wan was already half asleep from pure exhaustion, he carefully put him down on the bed. Almost as an afterthought, he picked up his robes and draped them quickly over the still form before exiting the room.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan and Darth Maul carefully maneuvers through the minefield of their budding relationship (although none of them would use the term 'relationship'). And what is Savage obsessing over?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? A chapter without any smut? Yeah, I know, I didn't think I had it in me. But at some point the story has to move forward, and for that to happen the characters will eventually have to put on some clothes and think. They'll probably get naked and stop thinking again by the next chapter. Please review and don't forget to take a look at the Savage/? poll on my ff.net profile!

Obi-Wan slept for a long time, his body finally succumbing to stress and exhaustion. When he woke up he felt better than he had done in years and buried his face further into the dark fabric with a content sigh.

_Wait..._  
  
Blinking, he finally forced his mind awake and stared at the mass of dark robe he had tangled himself in while sleeping. Maul's..? It had to be. Had he tucked him in before he left? He couldn't remember how the previous night had ended. He recalled having the most intense, mind-blowing orgasm of his life, clinging to Maul as if he was a lifeline. Begging... he closed his eyes, too ashamed of let his thoughts linger. And yet the confusion he felt, he could see it mirrored in Maul's eyes, at least hints of it. If taking revenge on Obi-Wan was his only desire he could have done so easily several times. Obi-Wan admitted to himself that he hadn't been a stellar example of a jedi knight since his capture. Fear and passion had ruled him more than once and he felt a deep need to meditate and find his center again.

He had begun to view the Sith Lord as something more than an enemy, perhaps something else entirely. That in itself was dangerous, but the fleeting moments of trust he felt was appalling.

_You act like the padawan you were once. So easy to put off balance._  
  
Still, he had to consider if there was a reason for this. For years he had thought of his battle with Maul like a jedi versus a sith. Nothing more, nothing less. The unwillingness to look closer, to even think about it... he had assumed it was grief over Qui Gonn's death. Granted, the loss of his kind Master had been... difficult. It had overshadowed everything else. But did it mean that there was something that had been overlooked, some unpeeled layer to the situation that he was unaware of? He delved into the memory, seeing once again the metal doors part to reveal a silent, cloaked figure. The menace radiating from him made Amidala and her soldiers flee instantly. He allowed himself to dwell on the moment the stranger had removed his hood to reveal the frightening visage, the tattooed face and eyes that seemed to burn. He remembered a rush of something nameless and alien to him, as if he was being caressed from the inside. He remembered using the force to quell the sensation that nonetheless kept rolling in his chest. Then the tattooed man produced a lightsaber, igniting it both ends (oh, how impressed Obi-Wan had been! He had never seen the like!) and it dawned on him that it had to be a Sith Lord. A rush of confusion, denial even. 'Can't be! They're all long gone!'

His Master advanced with him by his side, and it felt so right, so natural. _How naive I was._ Looking back it was obvious to him that it wasn't them pushing him back, it was him drawing them in. Revisiting the memory again, motion by motion, he began to see it in a different light. Again and again, Maul kicked him away. So that he only had to fight them one at a time, was Obi-Wan's theory then. Now… _He's kicking me out of harm's way._ How ingenious of him to lure them into the force field corridor, keeping them apart. He forced himself again to watch the fight between Maul and Qui Gonn and his Master's end. Again he knew how consumed with grief and anger he had been; how easily it had been for Maul to defeat him then. Again he began to see the situation in a different light, really study Maul as he paced and watched his younger self intently. Obi-Wan slowly realized that Maul let his guard down, several times. _Is it instinct telling him to go easy on me?_ He remembered falling into the shaft, grappling to get a hold of anything. He had felt something then, a tugging… _He wasn't going to let me fall._ He was waiting for something, Obi-Wan realized, staring up at the face that he had yet to learn to read. _Raining sparks down on me… he's waiting for me to ask him for help. He's waiting for me to submit._

What came after that must have come as a terrible surprise. Obi-Wan rubbed his face, sighing. If he had known then, would it have changed the outcome of things? Would Maul have spared Qui Gonn if Obi-Wan had asked him to? Possibly, but not likely.

Dressed in the dark robes, effectively the only undamaged change of clothes in the room, he managed to open the door. It was locked, but the lock in itself was no more than a suggestion that he might want to stay inside. He ignored it and went to explore the ship, perhaps find Maul and talk to him.

Walking calmly from room to room, he found nothing. Not until he reached the cargo bay, where a hulking figure was standing in the shadows. He seemed to be staring at something in his hand. Obi-Wan hesitated before walking closer, having no idea if Maul and his brother were the only other people on the ship. The figure turned, yellow eyes gleaming in the darkness.

"Kenobi." The voice was harsh rasp where Maul's always was a soft, deadly whisper.

"And you are Maul's brother," Obi-Wan said, stopping at what he felt was an appropriate safety distance that would allow him to react should anything happen. The Nightbrother nodded.

"Savage Opress." Obi-Wan inclined his head in respect. Savage's eyes narrowed as he watched the jedi. "Where is Maul?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." The huge man grunted, twining something between his fingers.

"He does not not know you are roaming the ship? He will not be pleased with you," Savage warned.

"He seldom is," Obi-Wan said evenly. Then he paused. "I did not know Maul had a brother. There is much I don't know about him." The gentle prodding did not have the desired effect; Savage said nothing, offering no information. "He tells me I'm his mate," Obi-Wan continued. "I don't know what to make of that." Still nothing. He decided to come right out and ask. "Is there anything at all you can tell me about the customs of your people? What is expected of me and a few do's and don't's would be very helpful here." Savage shifted, looking deeply uncomfortable. "Look," Obi-Wan said. "I'm really trying; I think he is too. But we're both flying blind here and between our history and the fact that I'm a jedi and he's a sith lord… well, the road is kind of bumpy." Savage was silent for a moment.

"What do your instincts tell you?" he finally asked. Now it was Obi-Wan's turn to look uncomfortable.

"Nothing healthy." He really didn't want to get into details but he forced himself to elaborate. "They tell me to… give in. Trust him. Comfort him." He cleared his throat and chuckled. "Those are _not_ good instincts when you're dealing with the sith!"

"The only advice I can give you is this: appeal to your mate. Not to the Sith Lord." Obi-Wan considered this carefully and nodded.

"Thank you. I think that perhaps-"

"Well well." The soft words cut right through Obi-Wan's sentence and he spun around to see Maul in the cargo bay entrance. He stalked closer and Obi-Wan fought the urge to back away. "Seems my pet jedi escaped his cage." Dark amusement laced every word, but Obi-Wan could feel the crackling anger beneath. Savage was a silent, hulking shadow, making no movement or sound as Maul advanced on them.

"I couldn't find you," Obi-Wan said softly, not taking the bait. Instead he took a few steps closer, deciding to try out Savage's advice. As soon as he was within distance, Maul's hand shot out like a striking snake, grabbing his belt and pulling them together until Obi-Wan could feel his hot breath against his face.

"You stay where I leave you," he said, molten eyes pinning him. "Until I decide to fetch you." Obi-Wan dropped his gaze, heart thundering. _How to argue with something so fundamentally wrong? This is what he was taught since childhood, absolute dominance…_ He placed a hand on the black-clad chest and hesitated.

"You left your robes to warm me." He wetted his dry lips. "I thought perhaps…" Hesitating, fingers nervously pinching the dark fabric, he swallowed and looked up at Maul. "I don't want to be locked up," he admitted quietly. Some of the anger drained from his eyes and Obi-Wan dared to reach up and kiss his jaw. A strong arm encircled him and a low rumbling sound vibrated through his chest. Almost instantly, Obi-Wan relaxed.

"You will sleep in my quarters now."

Obi-Wan shivered and nodded against his chest, amazed at the intense feeling of satisfaction. Not for the first time he wondered exactly how much this mating business was affecting him. Without a word Maul ushered him away, leaving Savage to ponder the content of his hand.

Stepping into Maul's quarters, Obi-Wan was unsurprised at the spartan décor. There was indeed a bed, and in one corner a simple meditation mat. There was nothing of _him._ Still, it was enough to be invited in, so he briefly leaned into him before looking up.

"I would like my own robes back." He resisted the part that wanted to phrase it as a question. Maul studied him, a calculating look in his eyes.

"And I like you dressed in mine." They stared at each other until Obi-Wan looked away.

"If you prefer that I keep these, I will," he said, turning away. Almost instantly there was a strong chest against his back and hands holding his hips still.

"You will get your robes back, little jedi," Maul said, his soft voice a warm breath against his ear. _Is he teasing me?_ Obi-Wan wondered if this was Maul's sense of humor, at it's least malevolent. A smile tugged at his lips as he turned his head and pressed a kiss at the corner of his mouth. A gesture between lovers. They both tensed but neither of them broke away. For quite awhile they stood like that, unwilling to part.

Then Obi-Wan's stomach broke the silence with a loud growl. A second later Maul's hand was resting on his belly, stroking.

"You are hungry," he stated, and continued not waiting for an answer. "I will see to it that the service droids bring you something." Then he left, leaving Obi-Wan bemused and deep in thought. _Thank you, Savage. Appealing to his mating instincts seems to work._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...in which Maul fucks up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo yes, this chapter is filled with a darker shade of smut. But please bear with me - it will get better! And review, that makes me happy! :3

* * *

Maul watched Obi-Wan eat; for one thing it made him rock hard to see those lips at work, but he felt a deeper satisfaction as well. It took awhile before he realized that it stemmed from having provided for his mate. Disgusted with himself, he left the room without another word, ignoring the unspoken question in Obi-Wan's face.

A couple of hours later the last of the fighter droids clattered to the floor in a tangled mess of metal limbs. Maul sneered at the lack of challenge, not even worthy of calling training. He considered calling Savage in for a sparring session, but his brother had been oddly quiet these past few days. His mind was obviously preoccupied with something else, and having not known him for long Maul couldn't tell what it was. Having a brother had proved… satisfying. Never before had he experienced this kind of unwavering loyalty directed at him, and he felt compelled to respond in kind.

He paced the room, absentmindedly kicking aside a twitching robot arm. Whatever bothered his brother, he wished he could dispatch it just as easily as these droids.

"Maul?" He sniffed the air and turned around, already knowing that his mate would stand in the doorway.

"Did I not tell you to stay where I left you?" he asked without any real edge to the words.

"There is only a bed and a meditation mat in your room. Not much I can do there without you…uh, I mean…" Maul fixed him with a burning glare, fascinated by the way the jedi's pale skin darkened as he stumbled over his own words. "Would you like to spar with me?" Maul licked his lips, considering the question. Having the jedi's skinny body trapped beneath him? _Yes._

"What do the winner get?" Obi-Wan hesitated before replying and Maul was pleased at the nervous look that passed across his features like a dark cloud.

"I want my lightsaber back," he said at last and Maul let out a barking laugh. _The nerve he has!_

"What could you possibly offer me of equal value?" He walked closer to the man who retreated a step back before holding his ground.

"I would mate with you willingly." Darkly amused at the feigned bravery, Maul grasped Obi-Wan's chin, rasping the claw of his thumb over his bottom lip.

"Mh," he grunted, pressing the tip of his claw against the thin skin until a red pearl grew there. "What if I prefer you unwilling?" The blue eyes widened and Obi-Wan seemed to shrink. Maul let the dark threat hang between them until the jedi dropped his gaze to the floor. Releasing his grip, Maul walked further into the room. "Very well," he said over his shoulder. "If you win, you will get your lightsaber back. If you lose…" He turned again. "…I will take you right here on the floor." The very thought made him hard. _Enough waiting._

Obi-Wan nodded, desperately trying to quell the fear, the way his stomach dropped at the idea of being roughly used on a cold metal floor. He sensed that Maul's patience was at an end and he wasn't sure what he had done to wear it so thin. _Seems like appealing to his instincts as a mate didn't work for long._ He licked his dry lips and centered himself. "Three rounds," he heard himself say. "Whoever pins the other down wins." He didn't like the smile on Maul's face.

"Done."

Reminding himself that he was a Jedi Master now, not a young, inexperienced padawan, he met Maul's attack head on, deciding at the last second to jump over his head. He intended to strike as he landed, but Maul had dived and swiped his legs, sending him sprawling. Before Maul pounced on him he rolled to his feet and danced away. A near invisible flick of Maul's feet and a robotic arm flew to his head. As he dodged it he moved right into a hard kick to the ribs that sent him sliding across the floor. This time Maul was ready and on him a moment later, both knees painfully pressing Obi-Wan's shoulders down.

"One," was his smug word as Obi-Wan struggled to get up, and failed.

The second round Obi-Wan resorted to a dirty trick; when Maul was behind him and they grappled for the high ground, it felt as if Maul had him and the trap was beginning to close. Without thinking Obi-Wan arched his back and pressed his behind to Maul's groin, feeling the hard length against the cleft of his ass. Maul let out a shuddering groan and lost focus for a moment, and that was all the time Obi-Wan needed to turn the tables and pin him.

When they circled each other for the third round, Maul looked predatory. Anger rolled off him and licked Obi-Wan's mind like waves on the shore. Maul circled him and Obi-Wan turned to keep him in his line of vision. Without warning Maul struck, grabbing his arm and when Obi-Wan twisted free he received a hard kick to his other arm, sending him sliding down the wall. He wondered briefly if his arm was broken, but concluded that it was only numb from the impact. He tried to roll away but Maul grabbed him by his injured arm and twisted it as he climbed on top of him. Obi-Wan bit back a scream of pain as his arm pressed against the small of his back. Maul ground himself against him in a mockery of his earlier trick.

"How does that feel, jedi?" he taunted and chuckled as Obi-Wan tried to buck him off, only succeeding in pushing back as if he wanted more. "Can't seem to get enough, hm?" Then he pressed him down to the floor and held him there, immobile and helpless until he admitted defeat.

Obi-Wan laid sprawled on his stomach, Maul on all fours above him. The stinging defeat and disappointment that his lightsaber was still out of reach quickly gave way to a familiar fear as he felt Maul's warm breath against his neck.

"Maul…" _He can't mean to mate with me like this, not truly… Rut on me as if I was some sort of spoil of war?_ A cold feeling crept up on him and he shivered. For all intents and purposes he _was_ a spoil of war, and Maul being a Sith Lord, a warrior, it would be no surprise if he saw him as such. He chewed on his bottom lip and dared a glance over his shoulder. Burning eyes stared down at him and Obi-Wan found him difficult to read. Strong fingers found every opening on the black robes, removing layer after layer until reaching naked skin. They paused to explore, stroking and every now and then they were joined by a pair of lips. Obi-Wan began to relax and arch into the touch, moaning softly. Feeling the heat of Maul's cock against his skin, he reached back to touch it and blushed as his hand was slapped away.

"Not this time, little jedi," Maul growled in his ear, rubbing the head of his cock between his ass cheeks. Obi-Wan clenched by reflex and Maul hissed, claws flexing on the iron grip on the hips. Something warm dripped on the small of Obi-Wan's back, pooling in the cleft and at the tiny opening. "You drive me mad," Maul breathed in his ear before he bit down – at the same time as he pushed a finger inside of him. Obi-Wan whimpered, trying to force himself to relax. It burned, but it would get better, he knew that, just like the last time… and then Maul found the sensitive place inside him and he shook so violently he almost feel forward.

"Oohhhh," he breathed, rocking back against the invading digit. All too soon Maul removed it and Obi-Wan held back a moan of disappointment, sinking down with his upper body to rest his face against his arms. Some more of the wetness touched his opening and moments later something much too big pushed against the tight ring. Alarmed, he tried to push himself up but was forced down again by a hand flat between his shoulder blades. He gritted his teeth and tried not to move. _He won. I said he could. I did say that,_ he repeated to himself and wondered why his vision got blurry.

Then the head finally pushed past the tight ring and the thick length slid all the way inside. Obi-Wan screamed and thrashed, drew in huge lungfuls of air and tried to block out the agony. He felt as if he had been impaled and every movement twisted the knife in the wound.

"Maul! Please..!" A small part of him was appalled at the shaky voice, desperation lacing every word. He clawed at the ground, tears running freely down his face. Every thrust was a fresh wave of pain, shredding his self-control. "Please stop! I can't-!" A final hard thrust and strong arms encircled him and lifted him to lean back against Maul's chest.

Finally he stopped thrusting and Obi-Wan didn't dare move. Adrenalin made his body tremble and he drew quick, shallow breaths in an effort to stay still.

"Ssshh, little jedi." Maul's lips was moving just behind his ear, sending shivers through him. "Relax for me." Obi-Wan shook his head.

"I _can't_ ," he whispered brokenly. "I tried, I'm sorry, it hurts too much…" Maul paused, holding him completely still.

"Then let me into your mind," came a sinuous whisper. "I will make it better."

A couple of trembling breaths, then Obi-Wan dropped his mental barriers, more tears wetting his cheeks as he closed his eyes in defeat. At once darkness poured inside but instead of swallowing him up or attacking, it only lingered like a dark caress, _suggesting, insinuating_ … slowly turning the pain into pleasure until he writhed in Maul's lap, desperate for him to move. Maul pushed him back down, holding him there with a hand on his back and one on his hip while he pounded into him, hard and deep until Obi-Wan shuddered and came, helpless to resist the demands of his mate. Maul grunted, holding him immobile while he buried himself as deep as he could and came with a roar.

* * *

As Maul's breathing returned to normal, his frenzied mind slowly calmed and he cradled the still form in his arms more gently. Very carefully he withdrew his spent cock from Obi-Wan's ass, feeling a rush of satisfaction as a sticky wetness followed. _Finally claimed him._ Focusing, he withdrew from his mind as well, drawing the darkness back inside and leaving nothing except the mating bond.

He stood, lifting the sleeping jedi. _Passed out or fell asleep?_ Maul wondered as he carried him back to his quarters and put him down on the bed. As he did that however, he noticed the red stains on the inside of his thighs. Inhaling, he caught the scent of fresh blood mingled with semen. Pressing his lips together, he gently rolled his mate over unto his stomach and cleaned him carefully, parting the cheeks to inspect the damage. It would definitely heal, but judging by how he whimpered in his sleep it might take a few days. The sounds of distress didn't subside as he took his hand away and in the end Maul climbed into bed behind him, chest rumbling in a low growl.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all about pondering and working stuff out. Don't worry, smut has not left the building. It's just got a cigarette break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, friends! Starting the next chapter, this story will include Savage Opress/Feral - don't like, don't read! ;)
> 
> This, of course, means a new warning: incest (in this case, brotherly love). 
> 
> Enjoy! Reviews are always appreciated!

Obi-Wan awoke slowly, and in those blissful moments when your mind hasn't yet caught up, he enjoyed the warm feeling of a muscled chest against his back. Then the memories of the previous night came back in a rush and he tensed. His backside hurt in the most burning, humiliating way and he was quite sure he wouldn't be able to sit for awhile. But worse than the physical pain was the violation of trust that he couldn't be justly angry about – because trust had never been part of the deal. He had brought this on himself. Having no reason at all to trust the Sith Lord, he had nonetheless let himself be manipulated to accept more and more… intimate contact, foolishly mistaking it for true intimacy, even a budding friendship of sorts. Mistaken careful manipulation for gentleness. He closed his eyes, trying to push away the memory of being torn apart while begging for mercy. And such mercy… the shame made him cringe. He had allowed the Dark Side into his mind, because he had been desperate to escape the pain. And instead of pulling out, Maul had pushed further in, all the way into his mind and twisted him there. It would take months of meditation to cleanse himself.

He could feel a bond between them now, an unbreakable thread connecting them. Part of him was curious about it, but mostly he only wanted to block it. The very thought of having so much private information laid naked and bare for Maul's scrutiny made his blood run cold.

_I'm such a fool._

The sinewy body behind him shifted and he wondered if Maul was awake.

"Mmh…" Lips tracing the column of his neck, stopping to sniff his hair. "I can sense your inner turmoil…" Clawed fingers traced the soft skin of his stomach. "If it is another mating you fear, then rest easy." A hand landed on his hip and although the caress was somewhat gentle it still made him jump. "You need to heal."

Part of Obi-Wan still wanted to lean into the embrace, to seek comfort where he knew there was none to find. Disgusted with himself, he carefully disentangled his limbs and moved to stand.

"Alright…" he said quietly, trying not to show his thoughts and feelings. "I would like to wash up." He squirmed under the scrutiny of those yellow eyes. Maul had rolled unto his back, one arm behind his neck, propping his head up so that he could watch Obi-Wan properly.

"Through there," he said at last, pointing to the far end of the room. Obi-Wan nodded and fled, seeking at least a hint of privacy in the shower.

* * *

Maul stared up at the ceiling, deep in thought. The sound of the water brought to mind his mate's naked body with water cascading down over it, and he was instantly hard. Something in Obi-Wan's behavior held him back and he prodded the mating bond, felt along it… and nothing. If he blocked him out or locked himself in didn't matter, the result was the same.

He sneered, resenting the whole situation. He had claimed his mate, the bond was in place and still Obi-Wan was resisting him! The other day had went…well, considering. They had seemed to have settled on a tentative truce. And whatever had changed must have done so after the claiming… was it the mating bond Obi-Wan found so unsettling? Maul also found the raw intimicy disturbing.

Maul got up and moved silently to the shower, entering without a sound. Obi-Wan was leaning against the wall, facing it with his palms against the wall and eyes on the ground while the water splashed over him. His shoulders heaved and Maul realized that he was crying. There was no mixed feelings, no rivalling agendas battling for dominance in him now – he simply didn't find any satisfaction in Obi-Wan's torment anymore. Instead his insides churned with the urge to comfort; he quelled that urge quickly. Enough was enough.

Thinking back to the previous night, he recalled every impulse, every frenzied reaction. They had been sparring and his animal instincts had spiralled out of control. He had won and to the victor the spoils… Obi-Wan had screamed in agony and Maul had found it so satisfying, his desperate pleas for mercy had soothed his inner beast that had been snarling for vengeance since… since…

_Revenge_

Maul stood tense as the sudden realisation hit him. It hadn't been mating instincts that had him forcing Obi-Wan to his knees – it had been revenge. Every moment of it. And with his mate impaled on his cock, weakly struggling in his lap, begging him to stop – what had he done? Invaded his mind. Made him like it.

A horrible sinking feeling in his chest. Remorse? He despised it already.

"Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan turned so quickly he almost slipped and fear thrummed along the mating bond. Maul growled. "I will not harm you." The fear slowly faded but the wariness in him grated on Maul's nerves. He wanted him trusting and willing, and so he watched Obi-Wan closely, trying to determine what it would take. An apology? No… assurance. Seeing the solution, he walked closer to Obi-Wan, who backed up against the wall until Maul stood right in front of him. Close enough to feel each other's breaths but not touching.

"I will not mate with you again until you wish me to," he said without preamble, but he kept his voice soft and firm. "And when that happens I will not harm you."

Obi-Wan nodded slowly, not taking his eyes of him. There was still suspicion there, as if he didn't dare to believe Maul, and he disliked it. But he left, sensing that there was nothing more he could do to repair the damage.

* * *

Three weeks.

Three weeks of heated looks and tension. Three weeks of sleeping with a mate that he was not allowed to mate with.

Maul resented the promise he had made with every fiber of his being. He had assumed that it would be a quick win; he gave Obi-Wan a few days to heal up, and then he started to seduce him. He would have him begging for it in no time… and true, after a week Obi-Wan consented to a kiss when they laid down together for the night, and that had turned into a feverish groping session where they clung to each other like addicts. But Obi-Wan had not asked and when they came they spilled their seed rubbing against each other like teenagers. Maul had thought no more of it, satisfied to have gained that much ground back. Assuming, of course, that Obi-Wan would soon be craving to be claimed again.

The next night Maul tried the waters by slowly letting his finger slide down the small of Obi-Wan's back while the man was clinging to him and moaning breathlessly, down, down until it touched the cleft of his ass… Obi-Wan had twisted out of his grip and they had stared at each other for a few seconds before Obi-Wan had dropped his gaze. A moment later he was kissing his way down Maul's chest and after that Maul's only thought was of the hungry mouth trying to take as much of him in his mouth as possible. He could feel the muscles at the back of Obi-Wan's throat contract and swallow around the head and he snarled and dug his claws into those soft cheeks, struggling to make it last…

After that they fell into a pattern. Maul would tease him without mercy, pushing him to the edge but never beyond, in the hopes of making him beg. But even out of his mind with lust, Obi-Wan seemed to have no urge to mate with him.

Maul spent his days in a foul mood, sparring with Savage or obsessing over Obi-Wan. His vision of the future, of the glorious return of the Sith through him and his brother, was no longer his only priority. When he realized that he locked himself inside an empty room for a full day, meditating with Savage pacing anxiously outside.

Maul could sense his apprentice's frustration, but it had no real base in Sith philosophy. His apprentice was not truly concerned with the future of the Sith. Indeed, Maul had begun to suspect that Savage would follow him anywhere regardless of his vision. His brother worried about _him_ as a brother would, not as a Sith apprentice sensing his Master was off track. The devotion was as unsettling as it was addictive. For that matter, Maul had been putting off certain aspects of Savage's training, the parts that was similar to breaking bones to reset them. Maul knew all about that, and he was loathed to admit that he didn't want that for his brother. A Sith Apprentice hated his Master. That was just the way it worked; it was the only sure way to demonstrate the true power of the Dark Side, and providing the right intensity it would become a limitless source of power.

Hours of meditation and he finally came to the conclusion that he did not want his brother to hate him. To truly make his brother into a Sith Lord would require not only training but a continuous, systematic tearing down of his spirit, of everything that was _him_ – even more so than if he had been handpicked from birth, like Maul had been. Knowing nothing of Savage's life previous to his service to Mother Talzin, he had to assume that it had been relatively _normal_ , with all the weaknesses that came with that.

* * *

He had planned to kill the jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi for what he had done to his brother, but after the human had been revealed as his mate Savage had instead begun to protect him. Maul had no frame of reference, no memories of his Nightbrother heritage and no knowledge of their mating traditions. So for his brother's sake Savage had intervened once or twice. He had been too late to avert the disaster during their training session, when Maul had mounted Obi-Wan right there on the floor. He had despaired then, thinking that his brother had pushed his mate out of reach permanently, but it had turned out that Savage has underestimated the human. _Not so weak after all._

"Brother, please..!"

The memory of the frightened plead brushed his mind like the fluttering of a moth's wing, and he buried his face in his hands. Would he ever be allowed to forget? A sickening crack followed and he bellowed, smashing his fist into a metal locker which instantly curved inwards. The pain in his hand pushed the memories aside momentarily and he sat down on the bed, breathing heavily.

He had stopped trying to tell himself that it had been for the best, that his brother had represented a weakness in him that had to be eradicated. While that might be true in a sense, he could no longer deny the deep-seated feeling of loss, as if he had lost something essential. Every night he relived it, over and over. The only time his thoughts were not consumed by it was in battle. That was one reason he was always eager to fight.

He remembered them as children, as young teenagers. Feral had never been a great warrior. Passable, but not great. He simply didn't care for it, fighting only when there was no alternative no matter how Savage goaded him. Making sure Feral maintained at least a semblence of competence in that area (much to Feral's amusement) he finally accepted the fact that battle did not come naturally to his brother. "You fight well enough for the both of us, I think," he could hear Feral's soft rasp, his honey-colored eyes glittering with humor.

The good memories were comforting; Savage closed his eyes to lose himself in them. Feral used to climb into his bed at night well into their teens, scared of the dark as he was. Savage remembered all those nights when instincts had prodded him awake and he had opened his eyes to see a pair of golden eyes in the darkness of the door, and without a word he had lifted the covers, grinning as Feral slipped beneath them and curled up against his side. When they were seventeen Savage had finally kicked him out, even if he didn't want to; imagine a Nightbrother scared of the dark!

A loud clatter sounded from outside. His eyes flew open and he was on his feet in an instant, heading for the door. The corridor outside was empty, but he walked on and a bit further along there was some metal dishes strewn across the floor… and sticking out of a room, a pair of feet. He hurried there, kneeling beside the still form of Obi-Wan.

"Kenobi?" He shook his shoulder gently, but the man didn't wake up. He hesitated before carefully lifting him, carrying him toward Maul's quarters. "Brother!" he called out. After only a couple of minutes Maul emerged from his rooms.

"Apprentice," Maul began coldly. "I was meditating- _what is this?"_

Savage hesitated, uncertain in the face of his brother's ferocity. He was by his side in an instant, jelously pawing his mate's still form.

"I found him on the floor…" Maul sniffed him.

"No wounds, no blood," he muttered, then gently slapped him. "Come back." Encouraged by the fluttering eyelashes, he slapped him again.

"Ow," Obi-Wan mumbled, opening his eyes. They widened as he focused on them. "What's going on?" Maul took him from Savage, cradling him. One hand carefully felt his head for bumps and bruises.

"You tell me," he muttered and Obi-Wan twisted in his grip.

"Hey, I can stand up. Thanks." Maul reluctantly let him go and he stood. For a whole three seconds before steadying himself against the wall. Maul's hand was on his upper arm in an instant, providing him with support. "I'm just a bit light headed, is all." Obi-Wan rubbed his eyes. "Don't get it."

Savage tilted his head, studying him.

"Perhaps you are with young," he said and two pairs of eyes slowly turned to look at him. "It would be extraordinarily lucky, I've seen mates try for years."

Silence stretched out.

"You're telling me I might be- but I'm a- and we just- _once_?!" He pulled away, backed a few steps. "I need to- um…" He trailed off, and just turned and walked off. Maul stared after him.

"Brother… we need to find a healer."

Savage nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Feral! How will Savage react to the prey that got away?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy (and review/comment so that I know that you're still with me. ;3)!

The clinic was small but efficient. The house in itself wasn't much to look at, but they had proper equipment at least. And the library held more extensive knowledge about different species, their anatomy and reproduction than he would ever have time to read. Still, Feral did his best, pouring over every article and scientific paper he could.

"Hey, uh, have you seen my notes on the nice Wookie – Bothan couple we're expecting?" Feral glanced up from his reading, giving his colleague a fond look. Aurin was a great healer with absolutely no organizational skills.

"I put it in the filing cabinet," he told her in his soft, whispering voice. Damaged vocal cords was a bitch. She stared blankly at him.

"We have a filing cabinet?" He shook his head and returned to the text, only half listening to her rummaging in the other room. "Did you put it under W or B? Can't find it anywhere…"

"Under M. As in Mammalian," he said as loudly as he could, which was barely above a whisper.

"Speak up!" He got up with a sigh of annoyance and walked into the other room to stand next to her.

"Under M," he repeated. "And you know my vocal cords don't work as they should."

"Thanks," she said, fishing out the file before turning to him. "I'm telling you, it's psychosomatic. You're all healed up, there's nothing wrong with your vocal cords." His fingers flew to his throat as he avoided her pointed look. "I'm not a psychiatrist, but I think you need some good, old-fashioned closure."

"Having my neck snapped was enough closure for me, thanks." A close friend, in fact his only close friend, she was the only one who could speak to him like this. And given that she had been the one to save him, he accepted her joking frankness with ease and responded in the same manner. He tried to push the thoughts of that horrible moment away, but as usual it replayed itself in snapshots whether he wanted it or not. He remembered staring up at his brother, always in awe of him, always worshiping him, but it took him a moment to recognize the enormous man as Savage. He remembered pleading to him as he sensed that something was terribly wrong. And the disbelief as that witch told Savage to kill him. A moment of smugness. _My brother would never kill me, witch._

The shock when Savage picked him up by his throat. The mounting terror when the grip tightened. A final plead for mercy that was met with scorn.

"You beg? Weakling!" Those were the last words Savage had spoken to him before the horrible feeling of bones giving away in his spine, of muscles being crushed. And a rapid and merciful fade to black.

He had woken up among the garbage outside where the Nightsisters had undoubtedly dumped him. He stared up at a round face with dimples and kind smile – a far cry from the type of women he had seen so far. "Oh good, I thought you were alive. I like being right." The woman was kneeling beside him with her hands gently touching his neck. "Don't move, I'm not quite done."

She had healed him and helped him sneak away, and when she told him she was leaving he asked her to take him with her. He couldn't return to his village and without Savage there was nothing there for him anyway. _Savage…_ if his brother knew that he had survived, would he rush to finish the job? He had always been dutiful, and he obviously carried out his new duties with his usual ferocity. Feral had never imagined that he would one day fear his own brother, but now he found that he was terrified of him. His new form was massive with broad, hulking shoulders and the horns had grown into an impressive crown of the kind that the tribal elders only spoke of in myths.

So he left.

It turned out that Aurin was a healer who specialized in inter-species reproductive consultations, and she asked him if he wanted to work for her. According to her he had a lot of potential to be a good healer, and his connection to the Force could be put to good use. When he was unsure what the job entailed, she shrugged.

"It's the weirdest job you'll ever have." And she had been right. Years of training and studying and he was a very competent healer with a lot of experience with weird cases. Since inter-species relationships where frowned upon in many places, their clinic had quite a good underground reputation and couples of all kinds sought them out for reproduction consultations. Kidnappings where not that unusual, to the point of Feral actually making a third sign to put in the window, just in case. They now had 'Open', 'Closed' and 'Kidnapped'. Luckily they were rarely kidnapped at the same time. Mostly it had to do with crime lords fretting over a pregnant mistress of another species and wanted a healer around at all times.

The sound of a landing ship outside snapped him out of his reverie and he collected himself. Aurin went to one of the computers and took a look.

"Is it the Wookie and the Bothan?" he asked while meticulously putting the filing cabinet in order after Aurin's plunder.

"Nope." She sounded confused and he threw her a look over his shoulder. "It's, uh, actually two Dathomirian males, just like you." She paused, then slapped her knee. "And a human!" She snickered. "All yours. You might have a male three-mating on your hands. Best of luck."

Curious now, he hurried over to the screen to take a look at their approaching clients. His smile faded when he recognized Savage as one of them.

"No. Um. Why don't you take this case and I'll take on the Wookie and the-the-"

She stared at him.

"What? They're your kind! Why wouldn't you-" There was a hard knock on the door. The kind of knock that was really just a polite countdown to the removal of the door. Panic rose in his chest and he backed away. "Fine," she said quickly. "Go. But there better be a good explanation coming my way." He nodded and fled, resisting the urge to actually run. He heard the door opening in the other room and fought the terror clouding his thoughts. _No no, he thinks I'm dead, there's no reason that he will discover me here, I'm safe…_

* * *

Obi-Wan was silent and closed off, resisting the very idea of this supposed pregnancy just as he had done ever since Savage suggested it. Maul had latched unto the idea and had insisted on getting a healer. Obi-Wan had all but begged him not to, telling him it was unnecessary as it was a physical impossibility, but it had fallen on deaf ears. In the end it had only earned him a harsh bite on the neck as Maul tired of the discussion and asserted his dominance.

As they stepped into the clinic he nonetheless moved closer to Maul, his presence oddly soothing when he felt so vulnerable. On their way he had added his own demands to the trip. No killings. No unseemly behavior at the clinic. No threatening the doctors. Maul had agreed to it, but Obi-Wan felt that he silently added an unspoken clause to every rule: '…unless I deem it necessary.'

A woman with kind eyes greeted them and invited them in.

"Right then. I'm Dr Aurin Kale. How may I assist you?" Obi-Wan leaned forward, determined to do the talking. Maul was standing at his right side, his yellow eyes taking in every detail of the room and person in front of them. Behind them Savage towered, a silent threat.

"My name is Obi-Wan, this is Maul, my mate, and Savage, his brother." She nodded, taking no notes. "We… we basically need to know if I'm… pregnant." He shook his head, grinning wryly at the last word. "I know, it's ridiculous. But my mate feels that we should… check."

"Ah, I see." She smiled back as if she thought something was funny. "Alright then, let's settle the debate. May I?" She held up her hands and nodded towards his belly. She glanced from Obi-Wan to Maul and when both had nodded she carefully put her palms on his skin after he had lifted his tunic. She paused, sensing. Then she withdrew her hands and started tapping on the computer screen, recording facts. "Two or three weeks pregnant," she told them, while staring at the screen. Then she turned to them with a huge smile, grasping Obi-Wan's hands and giving them a squeeze. "Congratulations!"

* * *

Savage watched the scene unfold in silence, seeing Obi-Wan stumble at the news and Maul catching him. He wasn't listening to the jedi's frantic protests or his brother's calm voice – he was busy sniffing the air. _That scent… impossible._

He wasn't aware that he was growling until Maul narrowed his eyes at him, and he wanted to cease but couldn't. The doctor eyes him warily, backing a few steps towards the door leading deeper into the clinic. His master's sharp eyes followed his every movement and he couldn't bring himself to voice his suspicion. Because it was impossible. _I killed him._ And yet…

"Do not leave this room, healer," Maul said softly without taking his eyes off Savage, but the underlying 'or else' rang loud and clear. The Doctor raised her eyebrows and slowly withdrew her hand from the button that would open the door.

A moment later the door opened anyway and a clawed hand grabbed her arm and yanked her out of the room.

Savage roared and charged, for once ignoring his brother's glare. Obi-Wan got up and tried to follow but was held back by Maul.

"Savage! Get the healer back here _alive!_ " he snarled. Obi-Wan grabbed his arm.

"Please follow and make sure she's not harmed," he pleaded. "I'll stay right here."

* * *

Feral ran for his life, dragging Aurin behind him. He had heard Savage growl and decided that he couldn't possibly abandon his friend to that.

"Shit! What are you- shit!" she swore, running as fast as she could. He could hear Savage closing in on them and fear almost folded his legs beneath him. Still he ran on.

"Brother!" Savage's bellow sent a fresh wave of fear through him and something else that he couldn't name.

_No no no!_

They jumped out in the alley behind the hospital and ran on into the dark streets of the city.

"Let's split up," he said and pushed her in another direction. "He'll be hunting me, not you. Keep running." She stared at him before nodding.

"Be careful," she said before slipping into a nearby brothel to hide. He ran on slipping from one alley to another, hopeful now that he no longer heard the thundering steps behind him. A moment later he heard them. Heavy, foreboding. He hid behind a container of trash in the hopes of the stench masking his scent, heart beating wildly in his chest.

"Brother! I know you're here!" Savage's roar made him cringe. "Come out and face me!" Feral curled up against the wall, his neck aching as if the brutal hand was still there, squeezing the life out of him. Without warning the heavy trash container was lifted in the air and thrown aside to crash into a wall.

Long seconds of silence passed as they stared at one another. Savage was as massive as ever, his golden eyes glowing in the darkness as they stared at Feral with frightening intensity. Every exhalation was a growl and Feral didn't dare to move. Then Savage swooped down without warning and grabbed Feral by his upper arms, hoisting him to his feet before burying his face in Feral's neck, inhaling deeply. Feral made a low keeing sound of distress and bared his neck for his brother.

"It _is_ you, brother. How can this be?" Savage murmured against his skin and Feral trembled in his grasp. _Weakling,_ whispered his memories. _I'm not weak, I'm not!_ He pressed lips together, refusing to plead for his life again – knowing very well how futile it had proved before. The big hands were touching him, mapping him out as if making sure he was real. Having no other choice he stood still… until they came upon his shoulders and moved towards his face. Before they touched his neck he jerked back violently, straining to keep his face and neck out of reach. He stared up, fear-filled eyes meeting Savage's and the giant man slowly lowered his hands. Finally, Savage turned. "Come, brother. We must go."

 _No,_ Feral wanted to say. _I will not come with you. Please leave me alone, please don't force me to go with you._

But in the end he said nothing, certain that his whisper of a voice wouldn't be strong enough to carry those words. Feeling heavy with fear, he still followed Savage. Outside of the clinic the other Nightbrother paced, his human mate watching them approach with calm curiosity. Savage approached them and spoke to them, while Feral turned to the clinic. After quickly fetching his healer's bag, plus a few more necessary supplies, he stopped again outside the clinic. Wringing his hands together, he finally turned the sign until the word 'Kidnapped' glowed brightly in the darkness.

A heavy rain started to fall and he turned and walked towards the trio by the ship. _I'll be back as soon as I can, Aurin. Take care._


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul, Obi-Wan, Savage, Feral... well... one lovely dysfunctional family!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I hope you'll like this chapter. Thank you for your kind words and kudos' - they really make my day! Please continue to enjoy the story, and if you have time to drop a few words for me, well, I can't tell you how happy that would make me! Squee? :3

Feral was nervous. Usually he was quite calm during a kidnapping, since nobody generally wanted the healer harmed. But here he was in the company of the person he once thought would never hurt him, and whom he ended up fleeing. And his companions, the human (a jedi knight, to be certain!) and another Nightbrother… but something was clearly off there. Dark Force practically radiated from him – was he a servant of Mother Talzin as well? Then they were indeed an odd match, him and the jedi.

The strange Nightbrother suddenly shifted his focus from the ship’s controls to him, causing him to take an involuntary step back. He narrowly avoided stepping right into Savage’s chest. The huge man towered over him, and it seemed to Feral that he kept close. _Much too close._

”This is not what I asked of you, apprentice.” The strange Nightbrother’s voice was deceptively soft. _Apprentice?_ ”Explain.”

A heavy hand landed on Feral’s shoulder and he almost lost his balance.

”This is our _brother_ ,” Savage said, as if it was an important announcement.

_Wait. ’Our’ brother?_ Feral tried to mask his shock and studied the other Nightbrother. Just like Savage the sheer muscle mass was impressive, but here it was more sinew than size. He looked drawn, the tattooed skin stretched tight over sharp cheekbones. The yellow eyes were tinged with red, an unusual physical trait in the tribe – according to the tales told by tribal elders, it was the sign of blood rage, something that only the darkest warriors got in time, when they had spilled enough blood… looking into those cold eyes Feral realized that his new brother couldn’t care less about their supposed blood relations.

”And why would that be important?” Silence stretched out and without looking at Savage Feral knew that his brother was grappling with the question – to articulate something that they had been taught was as vital as breathing. To his relief the silence was broken by a sharp exhalation from the other side of the room; the human looked pale but pretended nothing was wrong. The burning eyes of the hostile Nightbrother instantly snapped to his mate. ”What is it?”  The question held a definite note of authority which only underlined Feral’s initial impression that the Nightbrother was the dominant one. He was surprised to see that the human instantly rebelled.

”Nothing. I’m fine.”

”You lie.” Tattooed lips twitched in a snarl. He could see it distressed the human, but still the stubborn man persisted. Feral raised his hand.

”If I may,” he murmured, seeking eye-contact with the human. ”Your body is going through some changes – perhaps more knowledge about it can make it less disconcerting.” He held out his hands towards Obi-Wan, palms up. ”Come, let us discuss it, just the two of us.” He kept his voice calm and kind and the human responded; after a moment of hesitation he followed him outside.

 

* * *

 

Maul watched them leave, resting his chin on his stapled fingers

”Well, well… perhaps he has his uses after all,” he mused.

”He is a healer and we need one here – for your mate. We should keep him.” Maul detected a trace of hope in his brother’s voice and pursed his lips, slowly turning to Savage.

”I am not convinced,” he said, studying his brother’s every reaction. ”Perhaps we should kill him and go back for the other one.” Savage’s face fell and the golden eyes widened. _Interesting. Would he refuse a direct order from me, I wonder?_ He was tempted to press the matter, to see how far his apprentice would go to avoid hurting the healer. For some reason he thought of Obi-Wan and hesitated. ”Tell me _everything,”_ he demanded instead, leaning back in the chair to listen.

”He is my – _our_ \- brother… Feral. We grew up together.” Savage’s gravelly voice was deeper, steeped in suppressed emotions. Maul waved him on, having no frame of reference to that statement and did not see why it would matter. ”We were… inseperable.” Maul’s eyes narrowed.

”And yet you were separated. Go on.”

”I was chosen as a mate and servant to a Dathomir witch… and the final test… was killing… him.”

_I would have done the same. This brother of yours is your greatest weakness._ Still, watching Savage suffer through this explanation, Maul felt compelled to offer some form of comfort. He kept his tongue and listened.

”The witch betrayed me. As did my Master, Count Dooku. I had killed my own brother for _nothing._ ” The raw pain in his brother’s voice grated on Maul’s nerves.

”Then we shall repay their betrayal, my brother,” he said, grasping his shoulder. ”The witch will die. Count Dooku as well.” His lips twitched in a grim smile, seeing Savage stand taller. ”And seeing as _our_ little brother has miraculously been returned to you, it is the will of the Force that you may keep him.” Savage’s lips parted and something akin to wonder sparked in his eyes. Maul exited the room without another word, disturbed by the level of satisfaction he felt at his brother’s happiness.

_The mating bond is corrupting me,_ he thought bitterly as he locked himself away to meditate.

 

* * *

 

Feral removed his hands from Obi-Wan’s, who in turned lowered his to rest on his knees. They were sitting on the floor, facing each other.

”Your child is fine,” he repeated for the third time and Obi-Wan ran his fingers through his hair.

”But how is that possible? How is any of it possibly? There must be some mistake…” Feral smiled gently at him.

”Believe me, it is possible. You’re not the first male I’ve had to talk sense into regarding these things.” He sighed before continuing. ”Species’ and races with isolated gender arrangements tend to develop… biological ways around it. Dathomir is such a place. It is possible, although not common, for Nightsisters and Nightbrothers to impregnate one of the same gender. But only between mates. Do you see?” Obi-Wan reluctantly nodded. ”To have it happened between different species though…” Feral chuckled. ”You two must be mating around the clock. Otherwise I don’t see how… oh.” He saw Obi-Wan’s expression and trailed off. He quietly waited for Obi-Wan to speak.

”Um. We only did it once,” he finally said and Feral’s eyes widened.

”Once?! But…” He blinked and tried to make sense of it. ”You are quite recently bonded, are you not? And I can smell him on you.” He tilted his head, watching Obi-Wan’s skin turn pink.

”Well… it hurt… quite a lot,” Obi-Wan said, frowning at the intimate discussion. Feral gave him a sympathetic grimace.

”Yes, I noticed some old tears,” he said and Obi-Wan squirmed.

”Just how much can you tell from one touch?” He rose from the floor and began pacing the room. Feral rose slowly.

”Quite a lot, actually,” he admitted. ”Listen, I have something that might help you.” He opened his healer’s bag and rummaged around, producing a small grey object. ”The next time you mate-”

”There won’t be a next time,” Obi-Wan interrupted and Feral stared at him.

”I see.” He looked at the object in his hand. ”Well, just in case,” he said and pressed the object into the others hand. Obi-Wan accepted it with a shrug, then left. Feral righted his healer’s robes before exiting the room himself, but by then the corridors were already empty. He chose one direction at random and started walking. Perhaps there would be an empty passenger’s room somewhere that he could claim as his own…

A large piece of the darkness suddenly moved from the wall and into his path and he jumped back with a sharp intake of breath.

”Savage!” The startled whisper had gained no volume, and he pressed his lips together. Savage stared down at him, his expression unreadable.

”You have changed, brother,” he rumbled. Feral inclined his head.

”And you,” he replied, trying to keep himself still. _Don’t run, he will pursue._

 

* * *

 

After the euphoria and relief of finding Feral alive had calmed down, Savage began to fear that their relationship was damaged beyond repair. With everything that had transpired, would his brother be able to forgive him? Now that he was close, Savage was desperate for the comfort of his company. They used to sit and talk endlessly, never bored, never alone. Feral, with his sharp, nimble mind, fluid as water, often saw solutions where Savage did not. Fueled by memories of their past closeness, Savage backed Feral up against the wall, caging him in with one hand on either side of him. He inhaled deeply, breathing him in, and Feral shivered and trembled. Savage wanted to believe it wasn’t _all_ because of fear.

”Brother…” he murmured. ”Forgive me.” It was more feeling in those two simple words than he had ever expressed since his transformation. It was a prayer, a desperate demand, and those long seconds it took for Feral to react seemed to stretch out forever. Then two hands slid over his broad shoulders, hesitantly, carefully. Savage didn’t dare move. Then Feral put his arms around him, as far as he could, and held him tightly. With his forehead pressed against Savage’s collarbone, he took a deep breath.

”Of course I forgive you,” he said in a whisper that Savage had to hold his breath to hear. The relief was so intense his chest ached and he held the smaller man as if he would never let him go. His hands came down on him again, mapping him, exploring as if he couldn’t believe he was real. Finally Feral did the same, gently following the muscled shoulders to the broad neck and sharp jawline.

They stood like that for quite awhile, the corridor silent apart from their low key growling.

 

* * *

 

Obi-Wan fingered the small thing in his pocket, catching himself and yanking his hand out as if burned. He paced the room, nervous without knowing why. Meditation didn’t work, and after failing to find his center again and again frustration roiled in him. He grudgingly accepted the fact that he was pregnant – but what did that mean, exactly? What should he do about that? By instinct he reached for Maul along the mating bond, but pulled back.

_Don’t let yourself depend on him! Stop looking to him for answers!_

Was it hormones that made him feel like this? Or was it the mating bond? He ached for something and he couldn’t put his finger on what it was. He wanted Maul but didn’t dare to trust him. And now there wasn’t just him, now there was a baby on the way, a tiny innocent… he closed him eyes, worry clawing at his insides.

”Obi-Wan.” His eyes opened in a flash and he turned towards the all-too-familiar voice. ”You called for me.” Obi-Wan shook his head in denial and there was a dangerous flash in those yellow eyes. He felt a rush of fear, recognizing the look; Maul’s patience was wearing thin. ”Through our bond,” the Sith Lord grated and Obi-Wan looked away, color rising on his neck.

”I’m sorry. I didn’t mean too,” he mumbled. Maul’s gaze softened a fraction at his words, and he closed the distance between them, putting his hands on Obi-Wan’s hips. They rested there lightly and Obi-Wan didn’t mind.

”Tell me what worries you so,” Maul all but purred and Obi-Wan shivered and swallowed hard.

”Nothing,” he breathed, hooded eyes fixed on the thin, tattooed lips stretching into a smirk. ”It’s nothing…” The spicy scent, so uniquely _Maul_ invaded his senses and made him soft, pliant. He made an involuntary movement with his hips and trembled when the grip tightened. One of the hands moved toward the front of his robes, touching him through the fabric.

”Doesn’t feel like nothing, little jedi…” Maul leered, cupping him firmly. Suddenly the lecherous smile faded and Obi-Wan felt the fingers moved… _oh no!_ ”What’s this?” Maul fished the small thing out of Obi-Wan’s pocket and Obi-Wan face went crimson at the sight of the tiny metallic-colored tube in Maul’s hand.

”Nothing!” Obi-Wan made a grab for it but Maul avoided it easily without taking his eyes off the object. His eyes narrowed as he flicked the cap off with the claw of his thumb. Thick, transparent liquid immediately welled forward and he rubbed it between thumb and forefinger, frowning.

Then he chuckled.

”Well, well… what a clever little mate I have.” He leaned in close and Obi-Wan felt a rush of fear and excitement at the hunger he could read in the burning gaze. ”Have you prepared yourself already?” His voice was low and intimate, a silky threat. The hand slid down from his hip, cupping his ass… ”Will I find you wet and ready for me?”

 Obi-Wan whimpered and forced himself together. Summoning the remains of his self-control, he shoved hard at Maul’s chest and the other man stumbled back, surprised.

”NO.” He took a deep breath. ”No,” he repeated, a little less vehement but still firm. ”I-I can’t.” Maul’s lip curled and Obi-Wan dropped his gaze, feeling like a coward as he went on. ”We can do other things…”

”Save it!” The snarl was sharp and vicious like a bear trap. His chest heaved and for a moment he looked like he was about to jump him. Then he left the room without another word and Obi-Wan sank down on the bed, head in his hands.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Feral takes slightly unorthodox meddling decision and a certain small object finally comes to use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some smut! I guess I'll have to add "drugging" as a tag... ANYWAY! Please read, enjoy and review! It would make my day to read some reactions to the chapter. :)

Feral was awash in sensations. Savage’s scent enveloped him like an embrace and he felt lightheaded as his brother smelled him. He could feel Savage’s hot breath against his skin and shivered. The huge man pressed himself closer and through the haze Feral realized that the hard thing pressing against his stomach wasn’t a weapon or a piece of armor… he blinked, letting the meaning sink in. About the same time as his eyes widened in realization Savage tensed and stepped away from him so quickly Feral sagged against the wall. Their eyes met and Savage gave him a haunted look before he turned and walked away.

Feral straightened his clothes with jerky movements, head swimming. _Surely not… I have to be mistaken. Not my brother._

He walked quickly down the corridor in the opposite direction, reliving the past 30 seconds again and again in his mind. His brother was an ideal male in all ways. Or at least he had been, back in the village. Strong, honorable… everything a lucky Dathomirian witch could have wished for. The betrayal Savage had suffered at the hands of the malevolent Nightsister still made him nauseous.

He touched his neck gingerly, ghosting his fingers over the marks that had long since healed. He could still feel the broken vertebrae grind against each other before the nerves tore like wet paper and the sense of feeling disappeared altogether… and although he was still jumpy around Savage, a physical reaction that he couldn’t control, in his heart he had already forgiven him. _I will not let one act of violence when you were brainwashed and teeming with dark magic ruin us, brother._ Now that he knew that his brother did not want him dead a great weight had been lifted from his soul.

Letting his thoughts linger briefly on Savage’s physical reaction to the closeness, he nearly missed the choked sounds coming from one of the rooms. He silently moved closer until he saw Obi-Wan sitting on one of the metal benches in what probably had been some sort of recreation room. Feral tilted his head, watching him and sniffing the air discreetly. _Despair._ The air was heavy with it.

”Obi-Wan,” he said in his soft whisper, not approaching just yet. Obi-Wan turned quickly, with the reflexes of a seasoned warrior. ”It’s just me.” He walked closer and sat down on the other side of the bench, leaning against the wall. He pretended not to notice the other’s red-rimmed eyes. ”I take it the lubrication did not work,” he continued with a sympathetic sound. ”My apologies, it’s part of my job to stick my nose in other’s private business.” A small smile tugged at Obi-Wan’s lips and Feral exhaled.

”No, it’s alright…” Obi-Wan fidgeted, fingering the sleeves of his robe with trembling fingers. ”We never used it. Um. We never…” Feral listened in silence as Obi-Wan told the story. The notion of rape disgusted him, but Dathomirian mates had matching instincts telling one to be aggressive and the other to submit. Discord happened rarely, but he knew of no Nightbrother male who would be able to suppress his instincts for long if denied. _My strange new brother must have an iron-clad self-control indeed…_ ”I know it can’t go on like this,” Obi-Wan continued quietly. ”Perhaps… perhaps it would be best for us both if I left.”

Feral schooled his features to hide his shock, blinking slowly. Did the human actually believe that was an option? That it would solve anything? He would be ill within days and his mate’s instincts would be whipped into a frenzy. It would be a catastrophe.

”Or,” Feral countered gently. ”you could give him one more chance to prove to you that he can be… ah… more _considerate_ when mating?”

He saw the hesitation in Obi-Wan’s face, the barest glimpse of hope – then the walls came back up and he looked away.

”Maul will never be considerate.” His voice was hollow and Feral winced at the raw pain. Was his brother’s mate blind to his own heartache? ”He will never be gentle or tender…”

”If that is truly what you want,” Feral began, truly doubting it. Mates were well-matched, and it was far more likely that Obi-Wan had been initially spooked by something and now simply wished for reassurance. ”If you make your wishes clear to him I don’t think that he would deny you.” _Especially not if the prize is mating._ But Obi-Wan shook his head.

”No. Why would I chance it when I can simply choose not to do it at all?” His jaw was set, lips a thin, stubborn line. ”My body is my own and nobody have the right to touch it without my consent.”

”That’s very true.” Feral kept his voice calm and gentle, but inwardly he was deeply concerned. Truly, he considered Obi-Wan’s words to be very true, but the modern notion of your body belonging to yourself was… complicated when you were face to face with primal mating behavior. Instincts impossible to deny and difficult to control. Rituals dating back to a time when your body belonged to the strongest. He didn’t condone violence between mates, never… and had they not already mated there might have been alternatives to investigate, but now? A fully formed mating bond thrumming with unfulfilled desires? Impossible. In a normal situation they would not leave the bed for weeks at this stage.  

Fingers stapled beneath his chin, he finally made a decision and straightened up.

”Come now, you need to sleep,” he suggested but Obi-Wan sighed.

”I can’t sleep,” he replied, then grinned wryly. ”But I _am_ exhausted.”

 _I bet you are, you stubborn man. You won’t sleep, is more like it. The dreams are not to your liking, I bet._ Feral bit the inside of his cheek, then grinned back.

”Then I have just the thing for you,” he said, opening his doctor’s bag and digging around until he found a number of small plastic bags with ground-up herbs and powders in them. He chose two and mixed them before pouring the whole thing into a water bottle and shaking it. ”I added something for dreamless sleep,” he told Obi-Wan with a wink and felt only the smallest pang of regret at the other’s look of relief. Obi-Wan drank the water and gave Feral a grateful smile.

”Thank you. It’s nice to know there is somebody on this ship I can trust.”

Feral hoped that his answering smile came across as genuine.

 

* * *

 

Obi-Wan woke up rather abruptly, clawing his way up from the depths of his mind and a dream that drenched him in cold sweat. He found himself face pressed against the pillow with his behind high in the air, rocking steadily… the sensation of being open, vulnerable… waiting to be taken… it set off a panicked response and he slumped down on his side, pulling the covers over himself. The fabric against his skin sent a flurry of tingling sensations through him and he spread his legs beneath the covers, his erection jutting out proudly.

He moaned and tried to get himself under control. _What’s happening to me?_ With some effort he managed to get out of bed and dress himself. Unable to keep himself from doing it, he mentally pawed the mating bond, desperately seeking Maul’s presence. Seconds later he felt it, dark and soothing like a nightfall on the edges of his mind. It didn’t take long before Maul entered the room, immediately approaching Obi-Wan. Wordlessly, he grabbed his shoulders and watched his closely while his hands searched for damage.

Obi-Wan, meanwhile, was shaking from the intense wave of arousal rushing through him as soon as Maul’s hands were on his body.

”Maul…” He groaned and shoved at the hands, but Maul would have none of it and hissed at him.

”Stay still!”

”No… please, let go of me…” Sweat beaded his upper lip and he pressed his knuckles to his mouth in an effort to hold back undignified whimpers. He was so hard it hurt and for some reason he could actually _smell_ Maul and it made him ache all over. He had to consciously keep his knees from folding beneath him; he wanted to sink down and take that beautiful hard cock in his mouth… but most of all he wanted to be pushed face-first into the floor and fucked mercilessly until he screamed. _No!_ A wave of fear mixed with the arousal and he sobbed, grabbing at Maul’s hand. ”Please help me,” he whispered, bringing the clawed hand to his mouth, running his lips along every digit. _Mmmm yes worship you..!_

Maul stared at him, his yellow eyes alive with hunger. Licking his lips in an obscene gesture that sent a spike of pleasure down Obi-Wan’s body, he grabbed Obi-Wan’s face and walked him backwards until the back of his legs hit the edge of the bed and he fell. A moment later Maul was kneeling above him, still holding his face in a hard grip.

”You smell different,” he all but purred, leaning down to breathe him in. There was a hint of worry in his eyes, and the next words were serious. ”Have you been poisoned?” Obi-Wan shook his head as best as he could, head swimming.

”Noo…” he mumbled. ”I haven’t eaten anything since last night…”

”Is that so?” Maul’s voice was a velvet whisper. ”What was the last thing you ate or drank?” When Obi-Wan didn’t answer quickly enough Maul’s other hand snaked into his robes and gave one nipple a harsh pinch that made Obi-Wan howl and tremble. ”Answer me!”

”AH! Ah…” Obi-Wan trembled and writhed, horrified at himself for nearly coming and even more so for wanting Maul to repeat the action. _Yes oh yes make me ache, make me yours…_ Fear overriding the pleasure, he marshaled his thoughts.

”Feral gave me something to help me sleep,” he replied quickly, a spike of fear and unexpected pleasure as Maul’s face twisted in fury. A moment later he was out the door and Obi-Wan reached for him, tears clouding his vision. _Please don’t leave me..!_

 

* * *

 

”You _poisoned_ my mate.” The words were deadpan, the voice a deadly whisper. Feral looked up from where he was investigating the ship’s medical quarters. He didn’t have time to formulate a response before Maul attacked with the swiftness of a striking snake. In the very last moment a strong arm scooped him up and swept him behind a broad back.

”No, brother! Don’t do this!” Savage bellowed and Maul snarled.

”Get out of the way! His life is forfeit!”

Feral’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth to join the conversation but found that his weak voice drowned completely in the hissing, growling and snarling from his larger brothers.

”Think about what you’re doing! Your own brother would never poison your mate!” Savage had barely managed to block Maul’s furious attacks and the blows had driven them back to the other side of the room. At Savage’s words Maul hesitated.

”Speak!” he roared, pointing at Feral, who peeked out from behind Savage.

”I did not poison your mate,” he told him with absolute honesty and felt Savage relax somewhat. ”I did drug him, however.” Savage tensed and Maul’s face twisted in fury. ”Nothing dangerous. I simply triggered his mating heat, so as to make him more inclined to let you show him what a _gentle_ and _tender_ mate you could be… if given the chance,” he said, a hint of sternness in his voice that wasn’t lost on Maul. ”Of course, drugging him like that is an unforgivable breach of  trust. But you are blameless in this, and your mate will turn to you for help.” Realization dawned on Maul’s face and Feral nodded and made a vague shooing gesture. ”So, help him.”

Maul rubbed his chin and threw Savage a darkly amused look.

”He could prove useful yet,” he muttered before marching out the door. Savage turned slowly to look at Feral.

”You _drugged_ Kenobi?” he asked, his voice an incredulous rasp. Feral had the decency to blush.

”Yes. Well. You don’t have to tell our brother this, but I do believe most if not all differences between Sith and Jedi philosophy could be solved this way,” he replied with a serene smile. Savage watched him through narrowed eyes before turning away.

”I wish I could tell when you’re joking,” he muttered.

***

Maul fought the urge to run back to where he had left Obi-Wan on the bed. At last! In heat the man would no doubt give in to him. _I just have to hold on to my self-control a little longer… make sure he’s truly desperate for it._ Nothing could prepare him for the sight that greeted him when he entered the room. Obi-Wan had slid half-way off the bed, bending over it with his knees on the floor and his face resting on his arms. His robes was almost all the way off, hanging about him like tatters. His hips and ass swayed back and forth; Maul’s lips parted, he was hypnotized by the movement. The naked skin was flushed pink in a feverish glow and Maul strained to hear the words smothered by Obi-Wan’s arm.

”Please-please-please-please-please…”

Maul drank in the delicious sight, so far beyond anything he could ever hope for. He made his presence known through the mating bond before sinking down behind Obi-Wan, effectively trapping the smaller man between his knees. He placed one hand on Obi-Wan’s hip, the other caressed soothing circles on his back. Obi-Wan turned with a start and a tear-streaked face with haunted eyes met Maul’s burning gaze.

”Please,” the jedi whispered, beside himself with need. ”I-I don’t know what to do…”

Maul leaned forward and licked the salty skin before kissing the trembling lips.

”I got you,” he murmured. He could still smell the sharp underlying scent of fear and confusion, could feel it like a dull throb through their bond. _Not yet…_ He reached around and grasped the stiff member, delighted that it was already weeping. Obi-Wan began to make small, breathless sounds as he jerked him off. ”That’s it… let me take care you…” To his delight Obi-Wan seemed to shiver from the feeling of Maul’s hot breath against his ear.

It only took a couple of minutes before Obi-Wan came, jerking and whimpering as Maul wrenched every drop of pleasure from him. Maul put both arms around him, holding the shaking man through the aftermath while nuzzling his neck. 

”What’s happening to me?” Obi-Wan leaned back into Maul’s embrace, boneless and exhausted after the violent orgasm.

”You are in heat,” Maul told him and Obi-Wan laughed weakly.

”Damn mating bond..!” Maul didn’t bother to correct him. Time enough for him afterwards to find out that his heat was induced. Obi-Wan was quiet for a few moments and Maul heard him swallow hard. ”This isn’t over, is it?”

”No,” Maul agreed with his lips still pressed against Obi-Wan’s ear while slowly caressing the other’s sides and hips. ”Tell me what you need,” he whispered, letting his mate feel the heat of his own desire through the mating bond. He could feel the resistance and lingering fear and he forced himself to hold back.

Obi-Wan could feel the heat rising again, the molten lava that had consumed his mind and body only minutes ago. He had tried to work it out himself, he really had, touching himself  desperately. That only served to make it worse. In the end he was desperate for Maul’s touch and grateful that the Sith Lord against all odds had not taken advantage of the situation.

He knew what he needed. He could feel it, every part of him whispered that he should bend and let himself be mated. _Proper. Ritual._ And still he resisted, especially now when his own body felt so alien to him. But the desire he had managed to control during the past weeks had suddenly exploded and his body _demanded_ to be bred, insisted on everything that Maul had to give.

”Maul…” He didn’t know what he wanted to say. Part of him wanted to resist until the very last breath and yet another part of him wanted to make the decision while it was still his to make. _What are you afraid of? Surely it can’t be worse than last time._ He shivered at the thought, somewhat calmed by Maul’s restraint. ”If… if we would… do this…” he whispered, as if speaking it out loud would somehow make it even more real. Maul said nothing but Obi-Wan could feel his erection thick and hard against his ass. Obi-Wan faltered, unable to bring himself to finish the sentence.

”Yes? Tell me what you need,” Maul asked at last, giving the sensitive skin a nip.

”I need you to be… gentle…” Obi-Wan finally forced himself to say. The hands on him stilled.

”I will not hurt you again,” Maul told him, his hot breath another caress against Obi-Wan’s ear. Maul’s hand moved lower until his fingers touched Obi-Wan’s rapidly hardening member, causing the smaller man to moan. ”Let me have you… and I’ll make all this go away,” he whispered. Obi-Wan was helpless to resist the velvet voice, the searching hand… 

”Yes…” His voice was not the strong acknowledgement that he was hoping for; he sounded small and frightened to himself. Part of him, the common sense part, was already berating him for his unwise decision. Fortunately, the dry voice was drowned out by his new, more primal instincts.

All of the sudden he felt his mate’s other hand moving across his ass, his fingers lazily circling his tight opening. He tensed even as he instinctively pushed back against them. The fingers disappeared for a short while and when they returned they were slippery and wet. One finger slipped in to the knuckle and Obi-Wan jerked at the sudden intrusion. It wasn’t painful, just strange… as it moved in and out of his opening without much resistance, the friction felt delicious and forbidden. Obi-Wan was vaguely aware that he was begging.

”Mmmh… like that, do you?” Maul carefully added another slick finger, twisting them slowly. _Like twisting a knife in a wound,_ he thought, his own erection painfully hard. _But this is another kind of torture altogether._ When all he heard from Obi-Wan was an incoherent stutter he took pity on him and added a third finger, slowly stretching him. His other hand still held Obi-Wan’s cock in a firm grip, occasionalley giving it a squeeze or running his thumb over the slick head. He noted with interest that the hard cock pulsed with every stab of his fingers and precum leaked steadily from the tip.

He removed his fingers and Obi-Wan made a small pathetic sound.

”M-maul, no, please put them back, please,” he whispered frantically, the sudden empty feeling seemed wrong, he needed Maul to fill him, to own him.

”That’s not what you want. Is it, little jedi?” The soft whisper was filled with a dark promise that he didn’t dare explore. For a moment he was confused, then he felt the thick erection rubbing along the cleft of his ass, stopping to make a light stab at his hole.

 _Yes yes yes..!_ Obi-Wan’s body ached with the rightness of it, even as the old fear reared it’s head. It felt much to big to fit in him…

”I want… you…” he finally whispered, feeling like a coward. Then the massive cock pushed inside and he inhaled sharply, expecting the same horrifying pain as before. And nothing. It burned slightly because no three fingers would ever stretch him enough for this, but it wasn’t the excruciating. It was as slick and wet as the fingers had been. ”Maul… ahhh!” It pushed inside another few inches and the burn of being stretched to accommodate the thickness was drowned in the sensation of being jerked off. Maul moved his hand steadily while working himself in and Obi-Wan writhed and moaned.

”That’s it… open up for me… good…,” Maul breathed, pushing all the way in. They sat very still for awhile, Maul focused on not pounding him into the mattress, and Obi-Wan gingerly trying their tight fit. The fear gradually dissipated because the pain from before simply wasn’t there. An odd kind of gratitude filled him and he turned his head to give Maul’s jaw a lick. Maul growled, capturing Obi-Wan’s lips as he began to move. He fucked him slowly at first, pushing him face first down on the bed while slowly sliding in and out of the tight heat. ”See?” He thrust again, a bit harder this time. Obi-Wan moaned, lips parted, eyes half-lidded with lust. ”That wasn’t so hard, now was it?” He angled his hips differently and aimed a few deep thrusts where he knew Obi-Wan needed it the most. Sure enough, the jedi keened and began to push back.

Soon Maul’s self-control was gone and he dug his claws into Obi-Wan’s hips, holding him steady to receive his hard, deep thrusts. Obi-Wan became more and more frenzied, rising suddenly to lean back against Maul’s chest, turning his head to kiss his neck, his jaw. Maul’s hand came up and fisted his hair, pulling Obi-Wan’s head back until his neck muscles protested. Obi-Wan had never felt so vulnerable, so open. Maul held him in place and he could do nothing more than receive.

”Who do you belong to?” The thrusts became erratic and Obi-Wan was so very, very close… ”Say it!” Maul snarled, fucking him as hard as he could.

”Y-you..!” Obi-Wan choked out as he was pushed over the edge, biting into his own arm to muffle his screams as he came. He was barely aware of Maul’s roar as he joined him and he felt the heat of his seed inside him.

Noticing at last that his mate was very nearly unconscious, Maul gently withdrew his softening cock and put them both on the bed, pulling the covers over them both. Hopefully this awakening would go better than the last.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Obi-Wan wakes up and (shameless) smut ensues.

Obi-Wan woke up slowly, blinking his way towards consciousness. Memories from last night surfaced with frightening clarity and he tensed, his eyes widened as he stared up into the metal ceiling that was hardly visible in the darkness of the room.   
  
_What have I done?  
  
_ He remembered bending over, _desperate_ for Maul to mount him. Begging for it. Humiliation scalded him at the thought, even as he recognized that the fever was gone and his body felt normal but sore. But oh, how he wished he could have controlled himself better! Scenes from the previous night replayed relentlessly in his mind, and he closed his eyes in despair.  
  
 _Who do you belong to?_ _  
  
_Mentally he cringed away from the memory of the harsh whisper, a heated breath in his ear as he was invaded, taken, _owned_ – and his own stuttered response moments before he came undone. Was that what he really liked? To be taken so forcefully? He had always assumed that if he was to engage is such acts, it would be a slow love-making, face to face with tender kisses, not brutalized in a mating frenzy…  
  
Although… had it really been so violent? At the end, oh yes, when both of them lost control. But in the beginning, when all he felt was the agony of the Heat, that desperate need that seemed to claw his self-control to shreds, in the throes of that Maul had… helped him. The Sith Lord could have done anything to him, could have humiliated him, making him crawl for it, could have ordered him to do any number of horrible things and Obi-Wan would have done it while begging for him to… but instead he had gently coaxed Obi-Wan to accept him. Obi-Wan had asked him to be gentle – at the memory his face reddened in the dark – and Maul had carefully prepared him, more patiently than Obi-Wan could have ever hoped. Why? Surely the Sith Lord’s hatred for him had not been so appeased that he would pass up the opportunity to hurt and humiliate him. He could not allow himself to believe that. And yet… perhaps the mating bond had softened the seething malevolence that he could still sense in the other man. It seemed too good to be true, but if the seed was there Obi-Wan had to water it, tend to it. For both their sake’s, and the sake of their child.  
  
The bond shivered and stirred, and Obi-Wan turned towards his bedmate and found himself looking into a pair of yellow eyes that seemed to glow faintly in the darkness. The rest of the face was veiled in darkness and he could make out enough of it to read the expression, but the eyes regarded him intently.  
  
 _”Maul?”_ He sent the word through the mating bond, letting his emotions paint it the same way his voice would have done, if he had said it out loud. The bond was stronger now, he reflected, given that they could now talk to each other. Was this a result of him giving in? The eyes showed the faintest of reactions in response.  
  
 _”Are you in pain?”_ came the measured reply, tinged with lust.  
  
Obi-Wan felt an answering need stir, felt the now familiar ache that made him go soft and pliant. With that came a rush of nervousness that made him want to withdraw, even run and hide like a coward. Would that fear never leave him, even now? He shook his head and forced himself to move closer, until he could make out the fierce slashes of red and black in the darkness. Immediately strong hands reached for him, pulled him even closer until his own hardness brushed against Maul’s.  
  
He felt the tingling sensation of another’s force use and a second later the room was flooded in light that made him jerk and blink. Somehow he preferred the soothing protection of the darkness, to hide his weaknesses and hesitations.  
  
”I will see you”, Maul said when he opened his mouth to protest. The soft voice always had an edge to it, and Obi-Wan shivered in response. Maul turned him over so that he was laying on his belly, and hovered above him on all fours. Pressed against the covers, his cock was already weeping pre-cum and he fought the urge to spread his legs and angle his ass up, offer himself up despite the fear that kept mingling with arousal in his veins.  
  
”I want to see you, too”, Obi-Wan said, twisting around so that he was flat on his back beneath the Sith Lord. Maul reared back, yellow eyes momentarily displaying the surprise he felt before settling back into intent hunger.

 

* * *

 

_What is this?_ He had difficulty interpreting Obi-Wan’s display of disobedience. His Nightbrother instincts drove him to bite down, mark him, turn him over and mate him properly, mate him _hard_ so that he knew to submit next time. It was his Sith training that held him back, that forced him to consider how to best manipulate the situation to his advantage. Yes, he much preferred to have the impertinent Jedi on his belly, or bent over in that tantalizing show of submission. Taking him that way was an age-old act of dominance.  
  
And yet… all that flushed skin spread before him, pale turning pink under Maul’s gaze, parted lips that begged to be bitten bloody… and a hard, blushing cock with a white pearl beading at the top. The soft, vulnerable belly and parted thighs. _Still a show of submission, is it not?_ he mused, feeling his Nightbrother instincts warming to the thought. He palmed the thighs, spreading them further…  
  
”I-I-Wait! I’m… I’m a bit… sore…”  
  
The stuttered confession made him pause and stare long and hard at the face looking up at him. In the blue eyes nervousness had turned to fear and he could sense it through their bond, blooming darkly along the edges. _So that has not changed_ … at first the disappointment was bitter. Then the difference hit him. Because it _had_ changed. Instead of pulling away and shutting himself off, Obi-Wan now turned to him, trusting him with his body despite the fear. The realization struck a chord inside him, and a nameless feeling rose, haunting but impossible for him to identify.  
  
”Maul?” Obi-Wan’s voice was full of trepidation. Maul pushed the strange thoughts away and focused on the moment, sensing that he had to play it carefully.  
  
”Sore, hm?” he murmured, clasping the other’s ass and thighs in his hands, lifting the hips so that Obi-Wan was nearly doubled over and resting the small of his back on Maul’s knees. He heard Obi-Wan’s sharp intake of breath, could feel him struggling with this new, vulnerable position. Maul had a firm hold of his ass and parted the tense cheeks with his thumbs, inspecting the tight opening that seemed to tighten even further under his stare. It was red and no doubt sore and sensitive, but no tears as far as Maul could tell.  
  
”Ah! Maul!” Obi-Wan’s voice was pleading, but he made no move to get away. Maul stuck his tongue out and gave the abused hole a gentle lick, and Obi-Wan gasped.  
  
”Relax”, Maul whispered and continued to lick the tightly clenched muscle, keeping the touch gentle and unhurried.

 

* * *

 

Obi-Wan tried to hold back a moan and failed. Thoughts drowned in the sensation of Maul’s tongue licking his hole, tonguing him into submission until he couldn’t tell up from down or right from wrong. In the beginning he could feel himself spasming down there; it felt strange and _wrong_. But Maul was not to be denied and soon his tongue had him writhing in the hard grip.  
  
Then… the tip of the tongue breached the rim and Obi-Wan’s lips parted in a breathless sound.  
  
”Oh!”  
  
Instinctively he clenched against the intrusion and immediately felt Maul’s grip harden, could hear his growl vibrate against his skin as he pushed past the spasming muscles.  
  
Fucking him.  
  
He could _feel_ himself open up, could feel his need deepen to a hunger. He reached for his cock; at this point he would only need a few strokes… just before he was about to find release Maul let go of him and his lower body fell back against the bed. Maul wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked down at him with a hungry leer.  
  
”Not so fast, little mate”, he said, gripping his cock and oiling it up. Obi-Wan swallowed hard and stared at the thick length. Was it the Heat that had kept the pain away before, or could he possibly take it all by himself? He wanted to. Oh, how he wanted to… so he leaned back and lifted his legs to rest on Maul’s shoulders, angling his hips in invitation. Maul leaned over him, steadying himself with one hand next to Obi-Wan’s rib cage, then took his cock in the other and pressed the head against the Jedi’s soft entrance. After half an inch of welcoming flesh there was resistance and Maul stopped, glaring down at Obi-Wan, who had tensed up despite his lust.  
  
Obi-Wan expected Maul to push in all the way in one ruthless thrust, but he held absolutely still.  
  
”Touch yourself, Jedi”, he gritted out, still not moving. Obi-Wan nodded and, after a moment of hesitation, began to jerk himself off. The pressure against his asshole was at once threatening and teasing, and he found himself responding to it. He _wanted_ that streching fullness, he wanted it so badly..! The Sith Lord groaned loudly as Obi-Wan began to move his hips, trying to impale himself on the thick length.  
  
”Yesss”, Maul hissed, never taking his eyes off Obi-Wan’s face as he pushed in, inch by torturous inch. ”Ah, you’re taking it so nicely now..!”  
  
Obi-Wan was too far gone to flush red at the comment, he moaned with every thrust and held out his arms to embrace his mate.

 

* * *

 

Maul had just decided that this odd position was far superior to taking his mate from behind. Here he had the luxury of watching Obi-Wan’s face in the throes, flushed with half-lidded eyes and trembling lips. He could see when it crossed the line between pleasurable pain and the one that a Jedi could never fully appreciate.  
  
He could never get enough of the tight heat of Obi-Wan’s ass. His head was teeming with pleasure and he reveled in the claiming of his mate, willing and undrugged. When his mate held out his arms for him he lowered himself on top of him, thrusting into his willing hole. His mate seemed to welcome the heavy weight, immediately throwing his arms around him, clinging as he buried his face between Maul’s neck and shoulder.  
  
Maul growled at this, his mind flooding with memories of fights with various creatures – he hated being this close to another, even with his mate this felt _wrong_ , vulnerable in the worst way! In a similar position in a fight, his opponent would have been free to take a bite out of his throat! He bared his teeth, fighting the urge to bite first, reminded himself that this was his _mate_.  
  
Instead, he shook Obi-Wan’s grip loose, and grasped the startled Jedi’s arms and wrenched them up over his head. He held both wrists there in a bruising grip, snarling down at Obi-Wan. The look of confusion on his face, even a hint of fear, made Maul lean down to rub his face against his mate’s. His chest vibrated in a soothing purr, while he thrust leisurely.

 

* * *

 

Obi-Wan was momentarily thrown by the aggressive display, but to his relief it did not last. He didn’t fight the hard grip on his hands, curiously he found that he enjoyed being held in place. Although he had found that holding unto the muscled back was comforting, and hoped that it was not completely off the table, his current position was a sweet agony. He could not reach his cock and every measured thrust touched a very sensitive place inside of him that made him whimper.  
  
”Maul..! Oh, please..! Oh!” he breathed and Maul leaned in close, pinning him with a molten stare.  
  
”Tell me what you need”, Maul panted, keeping his thrusts slow and measured, driving Obi-Wan insane.  
  
”I need you to touch me.” Obi-Wan’s voice was a broken whisper. ”Please, yes, oh..!” He writhed, trying to get closer. ”And-oh-and…” He hesitated. ”I need you to fuck me hard”, he whispered at last, closing his eyes only to open them wide when Maul chuckled darkly.  
  
After that, what had previously been a gentle coupling turned brutal, and it took only a few hard thrusts to send him over the edge. He arched his back, legs tightening around Maul’s back, straining against the grip on his wrists. Maul leaned down and bit down hard on his neck, and Obi-Wan screamed as he came hard, shaking and trembling. Moments later Maul followed him with a strangled roar.

 

* * *

 

The minutes that followed were quiet, apart from the sound of their heavy breathing. Maul released Obi-Wan’s wrists and rolled off him, pulling himself out of Obi-Wan’s body in a movement that made the Jedi wince. Now he was more sore than ever, but it was worth it; he felt more balanced. It was as if something had been finally resolved within him.  
  
He closed his eyes, smiling at his own optimism. _Must be the post-orgasmic euphoria…_ But he did feel more optimistic, and when he reached out for Maul’s hand, the Sith Lord took it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaack! Well, to be honest real life happened (which is to say, full time job in combination with original work and projects) that just did not leave a lot of time to write other stuff. Anyway, I got a boost of inspiration and here you go: smut! 
> 
> Please tell me what you think, and where you see this story going. :)


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys are discovered. Oh noes..!

Over the next few days Obi-Wan grew more at peace, felt more balanced than he had done for a long time. Perhaps that is why he was so attuned to the Force, and why he felt the subtle ripple through it that signaled the approach of another Jedi.

They had landed on a nearby trading planet to get supplies. Maul was gathering intelligence on their next location – which he refused to divulge to Obi-Wan – and Savage and Feral was off getting medical supplies and food. Obi-Wan had largely forgiven Feral, but only because the outcome had been so fortunate. Obi-Wan was not one to hold grudges, and he had calmly confronted Feral about his actions. The other had just as calmly confessed and explained why he had thought it necessary to intervene. All in all, it had been quite undramatic.

Obi-Wan’s acceptance of the situation was no doubt the reason that Maul had dared to let him out of his sight to investigate… whatever he had gone to investigate. Obi-Wan was the only one left at the ship, and he wondered if Maul also felt the approach of another force user. Careful not to telegraph his feelings through their bond, Obi-Wan paced the interior of the ship, keeping his eyes on the radars that monitored the surroundings. Doubt ate at him; was he wrong not to tell Maul? They both had their secrets. If the force user was a Jedi, then Obi-Wan preferred to deal with that on his own. To get the opportunity to to explain the situation.

He stopped short.

_Explain the situation?_ He had always assumed that if a good opportunity presented itself, he would leave. That he would return to the Council and carry out his duties there and leave this behind.

_When did that change?_

He traced it back, wondering if it was when he found out about the pregnancy. Or perhaps when Maul had started to try, to carefully and painstakingly get Obi-Wan to trust him.

He found that his change of heart had been gradual. Unconsciously, his hand brushed over his still flat stomach. _I have to meditate on this…_

The radars bleeped and he turned to them quickly. According to them, the force user was right outside. Straightening up, he exited the ship to greet the person. He was still a Jedi Master, and had little reason to fear anyone. Maul had given him back his light saber just a couple of days ago. No big gesture, no discussion, suddenly he had just found it among his robes. He had strapped it on as well, not mentioning it when he next saw his mate, although he had a feeling that it was a monumental show of trust at Maul’s part. One that he obviously was loathe to talk about.

Outside was the cruel environment of the planet. Scorching heat over a wasteland of sand and rocks. Not far from the ship was a sharp drop down into a vast lake of molten lava. The sun was setting, which made the temperature bearable. 

”I knew it!”

Obi-Wan swayed slightly when an arm reached out and grabbed his from the darkness beneath the ship. His former apprentice unfolded his gangly limbs and stood, still hugging Obi-Wan’s arm.

”Anakin!” Obi-Wan said, startled but happy to see him. It had been too long.

”I have been tracking you for days! You know, somebody had reported you dead, but I never believed them. I knew you were alive.”

As genuine as Anakin’s happiness was to see him, his pride still grated across Obi-Wan’s nerves. Still, Anakin was no longer his apprentice and it was no longer Obi-Wan’s place to temper him. Something was off with him, but he couldn’t put his finger on what…

”I am indeed”, he said with a smile. ”And I am very pleased to see you, Anakin.”

”What happened?” Anakin said, glancing up at the ship. ”I know you’re not on a mission or anything.”

Obi-Wan gently took him by the elbow, attempting to guide him a bit away from the ship.

”That is a long story. But I promise you that I am alright, and that I know what I am doing. I would be most grateful if you could tell that to the Council. I will contact them at the earliest opportunity.”

Anakin frowned and stopped short, turning to his former master. Obi-Wan sighed inwardly; his impatient apprentice never could stand not knowing.

”Then what _are_ you doing?” He took a few steps back, jumping up on the platform of the ship. ”Why are you leading me away from the ship? What don’t you want me to see?”

”I am not hiding anything from you, Anakin”, Obi-Wan told him patiently, joining him on the platform. ”I have a…” He struggled to find the right word. ”… _truce_ with Darth Maul. The situation is very delicate, and I need you to trust me.”

”A _truce_?”

To Obi-Wan, Anakin’s incredulous sneer was unbecoming. Then it was replaced by dawning understanding.

”He brainwashed you”, he stated.

”That is not what happened.”

”Then tell me what _did_ happen!” Anakin’s raised voice set Obi-Wan’s teeth on edge as he struggled to find the words to explain the situation.

”I…we… look, I told you that it’s a long story”, he began. ”Can you please trust me on this?”

A snort and a laugh.

”What are you, lovers?”

Obi-Wan hesitated for a fraction of a second and that was all it took. Anakin’s face fell.

”What..?” Then the explosion. ”You _are_ brainwashed! What did he do to you? What did he _do_?”

Had Anakin always been this volatile?

”Calm do-”

Then he felt it. A furious snarl thrumming through their bond and he turned. Maul was striding towards the ship. The heat from the ground made the air waver between them, but Obi-Wan did not need their bond to see that he was enraged.

A light saber humming to life behind him.

”Anakin, stand down!”

One look at his former apprentice told him that the young man was still not listening.

”Anakin!” he repeated, his tone rapidly changing from authoritative to desperate.

_Move aside, little mate._ The silky voice had a lethal finality to it that made his skin crawl.

_Maul, don’t._

In one fluid motion Maul was up on the platform, hand on his light saber, moving towards them.

_Out of the way!_

He didn’t because behind him Anakin gave a strangled yell and attacked. Instinctively Obi-Wan moved to intercept.

The world seemed to slow down.

His eyes met yellow ones, widened in shock. The smell of burnt flesh was nauseating.

”No! I didn’t-I-” Anakin’s desperate shout somehow made the world speed up again.

He fell to his knees, clutching at his injured arm – _severed?_ – and mustered all self-control to keep his body from going into shock.

The single-minded fury detonating across the bond made him light headed and he blinked away the dizziness, barely registering two flailing legs in the corner of his eye. _Anakin..?_

He turned to see Maul, now standing right up close, his hand lifted. Dark force rippled around him.

”N-no”, he whispered, letting go of his injured arm with a shaking hand. He reached out and grabbed Maul’s leg, clutching at the black fabric. ”Maul, _no._ Please don’t!”

Maul _hissed_ at him through their bond and Obi-Wan cowered but persisted.

The tortured sound of Anakin choking kept him conscious.

A surge of dark force, and Anakin was shoved away. Obi-Wan felt momentary relief, then he realized what Maul intended to do.

The lava.

He reached out with the force and their powers locked in a stalemate with Anakin suspended over the liquid fire.

Another wave of rage through the bond made his focus waver and he stared at Maul in a mute plea.

In the end Maul won the silent battle, and Obi-Wan toppled over the edge of the platform, his energy depleted. As he landed he heard what was left of his arm snap like a twig, felt it like another shock wave of pain.

”No… Anakin…” he whispered, despair seeping into his soul. Maul landed beside him, carefully gathering him up. No rage through their bond now, only anger and desperation. As Maul carried him into the ship he looked over Maul’s shoulder towards the edge and spotted Anakin, sprawled on the ground.

Next was the sound of running feet and shouting voices.

Then nothing.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it was so long since I updated this! Well, I hope you enjoy! And please let me know what you think! As ever, I thrive on feedback. <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan is injured and Maul, Feral and Savage are trying to help.

Maul carried Obi-Wan inside, keeping the now mostly severed arm in a careful grip. Behind him Savage and Feral ran up the platform, closing it behind them.

”Savage, get us out of here”, he barked and the huge man thundered past him to the controls. ”Feral, Obi-Wan is injured!”

As the ship hummed to life under Savage’s hands, Maul gently put Obi-Wan down on a sleeping cot, still holding the damaged limb as if simply holding it in the right position would re-attach it. Feral knelt beside the bed, his nimble hands hovering close to Maul’s.

”Please, may I?” His voice was as much a whisper as ever, but firm. At length, Maul let go and took a step back but remained close, suspiciously watching Feral’s hands work. The wound was clearly cauterized by the lightsabre, but the fall from the platform had broken what was left of the bone and there was now thin streams of blood seeping into the fabric.

”It would be best to keep him under, but if I can I would like to avoid introducing those chemicals into his system right now”, Feral told him without turning around. ”Could you use your bond?”

Without a word, Maul complied, sinking down in a meditative position with his back to the wall. Wrestling his emotions under control, he sought Obi-Wan’s mind through the bond.  


* * *

 

 

Obi-Wan was not floating; he was drifting further and further away from himself, vaguely wondering if he would be able to find his way back. His thoughts drifted too, in all directions, as if every part of him was dissolving. Then darkness approached and he remembered; he has a mate. _Is_ a mate.

The soothing eclipse caught him, held his mind suspended and allowed his thoughts to gather together once more.

_Maul?_ he whispered, his mental voice weak and uncertain.

_I’m here,_ came the calm reply. The sound of the soft, deadly voice in his head brought back more memories.

_Anakin?_

A moment’s pause.

_Alive._ So many dark emotions roiling in one, small word. Mounting rage, frustration, worry, regret, confusion.

_Thank you,_ Obi-Wan whispered through the bond, slowly processing the turn of events, and Maul’s unexpected show of mercy.

_He will return to the Jedi Council. They will come for you,_ Maul’s voice was a hiss through his mind, a rattlesnake’s warning rattle.

_I know_ , he whispered. _Thank you for sparing him._

_I will not let them have you._ Darkness tightened around him like a fist at the statement.

_I will not leave you,_ he assured Maul. _You have my word._ Maul’s stunned silence spurred him on. _When they come, do not fight them. Let us speak._

He could tell Maul did not like the last part, but took the lack of response as a positive thing. The possessive grip of the surrounding shadows relaxed somewhat.

Another memory surfaced.

_The baby. Is it..?_

_Feral is working on your body._ That did not sound reassuring. A surge of anxiety and worry for the child rose in him and immediately the darkness tightened again, this time soothingly.

Ahead of them in the void, a small speck of light became visible. Not quite a star, just a tiny breath of light.

_Maul?_

_I see it._

They watched in silence as the light moved closer until it hovered just ahead of them. Still just a whisper of light, its glow fine and steady. Realization dawned slowly, but when he understood what he was looking at he reverently reached out with his mind. He felt Maul’s suspicious concern, even if the other didn’t voice it, felt it tighten and get ready to leap.

_Don’t. Can you not sense what it is?_ Who _it is?_

The tightness disappeared and was replaced by something close to wonder. Together they watched the faint light, the tiny beginning that uncounciously sought their presence.

_You’ll grow up wise, little one._ Obi-Wan welcomed the light with a tender thought as it drifted closer still until it hovered between them.

_And strong._ Maul sounded proud.

The small family huddled together in the void, waiting.  


* * *

  
”I hope this will work”, Feral said, gently adjusting the bandage, while keeping one hand resting on Obi-Wan’s belly. The Force assisted in speeding up the healing, knitting together what had been torn during the fall. For the safety of the baby he had to prioritize that, but he hoped to be able to save both.

”Perhaps Obi-Wan should be out for longer?” Savage’s voice rumbled above him.

Feral nodded. That sounded like the wisest course of action.

”Where are we going?” he asked, and Savage leaned against the wall with a sigh.

”Undecided. But we should go someplace safe.”

Feral wet his lips.

”We could… go back to the clinic. To Aurin. We’ll stand a better chance with both of us there to assist Obi-Wan and whatever complications may arise from this.”

The large man shifted, but said nothing.

”I’m sure Maul would approve”, Feral hastened to add when no response was forthcoming. ”It’s for the safety of his mate and get, after all.”

At length, Savage nodded and left to give new coordinates to the ship’s computer. Feral continued to work silently on his patient, while Maul sat still as a statue by Obi-Wan’s head, deep in meditation.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I just didn't want to leave you guys hanging over the holidays. The story isn't abandoned by any means, it's just slow to update due to irl stuff. :)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Happy holidays! As ever, comments are very welcome! <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Submit to Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131054) by [The_Pied_Piper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pied_Piper/pseuds/The_Pied_Piper)




End file.
